


An Honest Mistake

by prisma134



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoring Bucky, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blow Jobs, Collars, Crushes, Dom Bucky Barnes, First Kiss, First Time, Frenum piercing, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Humiliation, Jock!Tony, Kissing, Loner!Steve, Love, M/M, Making Out, Mild S&M, Mutual Masturbation, Parties, Punk!Steve, Romance, Scaring Past, Senior year, Skinny!Steve, Slight Sadist Bucky, Slight fluff, Sub Steve Rogers, Top!Bucky, Verbal Humiliation, bottom!Steve, hand holding, in the closet, jerking off, jock!Bucky, losing virginity, masochist steve, prince Albert piercing, supportive friends, virgin!steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisma134/pseuds/prisma134
Summary: Steve Rogers is the only punk in their local mid sized city. He's an outcast by nature, stubborn, bold, a loner, and in the closet to most of his peers who didn't know him before his humiliating outing in middle school. He works at a gay bar downtown and has little to no friends unless you count Clint Barton, and Steve didn't because they were just coworkers. Under all of this however, Steve harbors a secretBucky Barnes is the head jock and most popular boy at their school. He runs with the rich and parties with the elite in their city. He is loved by everyone and admired most by those who aspire to be him. He's never had to work a day in his life and know just what the hardships are that life can hold. But like everyone else, he has a secret.Steve's secret is that he has loved Bucky Barnes since their freshman year of high school. Bucky's secret is that he's gay and crushing on Steve Rogers since the first day of their senior year.With this chance meeting, a great romance ensues and the chracters face great hardship as well as pleasure with one another. Who knows how it could end, or if it would end. Only time will tell, and nothing is certain with his powerful duo.





	1. It's Biology

He hadn't meant to fall in love with James Buchanan Barnes, honest. It had been a fluke. A freak accident. A divine act of God, if Steve did say so himself, and he did say so a lot. When he would describe the feeling and the situation that his love for James Barnes blossomed from, he would say it was magical, or fated. Surely the event must have been pure happenstance he had thought in the beginning when they first met, but as time wore on, Steve quickly came to realize that that was not the case at all.

He'd been a scrawny little thing then, and Bucky (whom he had overheard in passing that he let his closest of friends call him) was a shinning knight in armor. Steve, as per usual, was being beaten up by a much older and much stronger man when Bucky had intervened. He no doubt thought that Steve was pathetic in the way he was getting ass whipped and took mercy on him. Bucky was easily able to save him, and when Steve looked up in his hazy double vision he knew his life would never be the same. 

Granted, it wasn't love at first sight, but it was certainly something. From the day that Bucky had saved him, Steve had noticed him more and more in the halls of their school. He noticed how Bucky wasn't a complete asshole heartless jock, but there was something more in his heart and he wasn't this two-dimensional Barbie doll that everyone saw him as. He was kind, caring, and compassionate to the utmost degrees and it made Steve's heart throb. 

However, when he had attempted to talk to Bucky about saving him the day before, Bucky had brushed it off like the event never happened. He didn't acknowledge Steve when he walked up to him, instead brushed him off with a glassy eyed look and a 'sup bro' that confirmed Steve's suspicions that Bucky didn't even know who he was. It stung a little, how could it not? But Steve was able to bounce back, only he kept his feelings hidden and never spoke to Bucky after that. He had only ever had those two encounters with Bucky Barnes, and he was sure he would never have any more, until their senior year began. 

He had had a class with Bucky every year since their eighth grade when Bucky walked into his life and turned it upside down, but this year he had more than one and to be honest it made Steve nervous. He could get away with slight glances in one class, but three was just begging for trouble. If he wanted to keep his feelings hidden and fly by with his overly developed crush unnoticed, he was going to have to work extra hard this time. Only, fate or God or chance wasn't that kind to Steven Rogers. 

Steve walked into his biology class hurriedly so that he could secure a lab table in the very back of the room by himself. He plopped his bag down next to him to make the seat look unavailable and then he himself put up a barrier of  _fuck-off-I-don't-have-time-for-your-bullshit_. It seemed to work as all of the students filed into the classroom and picked seats with their friends or anywhere but where Steve was sitting. The bell rang and their teacher soon began his routine spiel on the rules, syllabus, and curriculum when the door banged open loudly and a student who was none other than Bucky Barnes walked in. 

"Sorry I'm late, had car troubles," Bucky drawled. 

Bucky approached the front desk and passed their teacher a note to excuse him. Steve's heart rate immediately increased when his eyes landed on the tall dark haired male in the front of the classroom. His eyes flickered around the room at the other students who looked dully uninterested as they eyed him. Steve fidgeted nervously in his chair as Bucky turned around and flashed his bright playboy smile at the students around him. His eyes bounced from person to person and rested on those who made direct eye contact with him. Steve seemed to notice his pattern and quickly made himself look busy before Bucky could look at him. He heard mumbling about the room and from the front of the classroom, and then suddenly he heard his name.

"Mr. Rogers?"

Steve's head jerked up and his eyes nervously flitted between Bucky and his teacher (Mr. Fitz). 

"Mr. Rogers," he sighed,"is or isn't the seat next to you open?"

Steve swallowed thickly and then nodded. 

"Excellent, Mr. Barnes, if you would please take the seat in the back it would be much appreciated." Fitz concluded.

Bucky flashed another smile and then began to walk down the aisle of seats to where Steve was sitting. Steve could practically hear his own heartbeat as Bucky sat down next to him and turned to address him. He stuck his hand out formally and grinned as Steve turned to look at him. 

"James Barnes," he said lazily. 

Steve flushed and looked at Bucky's waiting hand. He had dreamed of this moment since they met, but never actually expected it to happen. So needless to say, he was more than unprepared for Bucky to extend his hand in a friendly manner to him of all people. 

Now, Steve Rogers wasn't a trouble maker or a bully of any kind. He was just Steve Rogers. Steve Rogers who got into fights to protect the weak or bullied and got his ass kicked every single time. He was quiet and a loner, and hadn't really had any friends since he was in the first grade when his father died and the other children there found him different. From then, he hadn't really wanted any friends if they were going to treat him like fragile glass. So, he was almost always alone when he wasn't at home or at work. However, most people tended to leave him alone once they got into middle school and Steve's well kept secret had spilled into the light. From then when the entire school found out about his sexuality, people avoided him like the plague. He didn't mind so much, he was rather used to it in fact. But then high school had started and Steve had found that he had changed yet again. He was often always alone and dressed in worn dark colors and had a particular taste in style and music that most people didn't have at their school. Needless to say, he stuck out like a sore thumb to many of his fellow peers so most kids didn't talk to him or engage in any kind of interaction with him. 

"Hello?" Bucky asked, slightly annoyed.

Steve cleared his throat,"Steven Rogers," came his gruff reply as he shifted in his seat and made no move to shake Bucky's hand. 

Bucky gave a tight lipped smile and then let his hand drop back onto the desk. He turned away from Steve and then shook his head and looked at the front of the classroom. Steve on the other hand, looked down at the desk and tried not to feel too hyper aware of Bucky's presence.

_I'll just wait until next class and then switch seats with someone else._ He thought to himself.

"Alright, now that we have the rules out of the way, let's begin class. Turn to the person next to you and introduce yourself, these will be your lab partners for the rest of the year. There will be no exchanging of partners and I will not let you pick a new seat after today, no exceptions." Mr. Fitz stated matter of fact. 

Steve groaned on the inside and felt the heat rising to his face. This just wasn't going to be his day, was it? 

He had pined after Bucky so long and dreamed of this exact moment, but now that it was here, he didn't want it. He didn't want James Buchanan Barnes, the most popular and well respected guy in the school, to be his lab partner for the rest of the year. He would much rather die than be forced to spend an hour of his life every day next to the boy he had loved since what felt like the beginning of time. He felt as though if they were forced to talk to one another during these classes, then his heart would break. He wanted nothing more than to just coast through his last year and then go off to college and attempt to forget about Bucky Barnes, but now that he was here he knew he wouldn't be able to. 

"So, Steven, are we just going to sit here like a couple of ducks or are we going to get on with this?" Bucky said. 

Steve turned to look at him and the nodded curtly before they began their experiment. The class was smooth sailing, Steve did most of the work on the experiment by himself while Bucky became distracted and chatted with his other friends and got up more than once to go mess with his other friends' experiments. Steve was able to finish quickly and write their report, and when Bucky came back over and found that Steve had written his own name as well as his on top of the paper that Steve did on his own and he made a pained noise.

"Oh come on Rogers, that isn't fair. I didn't do none of the work." Bucky whined.

"It's fine, really." Steve mumbled as he got up and turned their joint assignment in. 

For the remainder of the class, he and Bucky just sat there in solemn silence. No small talk was exchanged no matter how hard Bucky tried to initiate it and instead Bucky became bored and left Steve alone. Steve on the other hand began to get bored himself and pulled out his sketchbook to draw something to take his mind off of the closeness of Bucky. He sketched out their teacher, capturing his strained expression at the grading of papers. He became truly transfixed in his sketch, and did not notice how Bucky had come so close to his personal space and began to watch as his nimble fingers drew out the human features. 

"That's pretty nice," Bucky whispered to Steve.

Steve jumped out of his skin and scowled at Bucky. Bucky only smirked at him in response and held his hands up in an innocent gesture.

"Thanks," Steve answered.

For the remainder of class, Steve drew while Bucky watched him. They stayed like this despite the constant callings of Bucky's friends, and by the time the bell rang they were both too entranced with their own occupation to notice. However when they did notice, it was only the two of them in the classroom. Steve flushed and quickly stuffed his pad into his backpack and packed up his things while Bucky watched him do so. Steve quickly turned to leave, and then abruptly turned to Bucky and extended his hand. Bucky grinned and then gripped Steve's hand back. Steve let the contact linger, but as the contact drew on Steve ripped his hand back and fled the room. 

The meeting of Bucky Barnes formally, proved to be an act of sheer luck and Steve forced himself to not dwell on it any longer. For the rest of the day he threw himself into his school work and barely spoke to anyone, including his teachers. At the end of the day, he rushed to the bathroom closest to the exit and changed into his work clothes and stuffed his school clothes deep in his bag. He then went to the mirror and evaluated himself. 

He was dressed in a well fitted waistcoat that showed off his thin frame but did his drab appearance no justice. So, Steve set to work to transform himself into a different person that school had yet to come to realize he was. He wet his hair with water from the sink and slicked it back, his bangs coming to drape over the rest of his hair. He took a comb out of his bag and brushed it in some gel before combing through it. Next he rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt up so that they came to rest just above his elbows and expose his tattoos that twirled around his skin. He unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and then rummaged in his bag once more for his earrings. He popped in his small studs that resided on the crest of his ear as well as the small solid gauges on his ear lobes and the solid metal rings that lived on the solid cartilage by his ear and next to his gauges. He looked at himself back in the mirror and recognized himself finally. He felt comfortable in his skin now all dolled up in his attire. His waistcoat was a solid black bought from Goodwill with the spare money he and his mother had managed to save up, but he lacked the slacks needed to give off the impression of formality. Instead he wore tight skinny jeans that hugged his hips, and according to his co-worker Clint Barton, made other men want to pound his ass into the mattress. 

Steve did a once over and then slung his bag over his shoulder and marched out of the bathroom and down the sidewalk to the city bus stop. He put his headphones in and waited for the bus with the other patrons there. As people passed by, they eyed him carefully and gripped their children or belongings close. Steve only smiled politely and boarded the bus headed downtown where his job waited for him. The ride was smooth and boring as usual, but Steve couldn't help but feel like he was being watched by curious eyes. He shuffled in his seat uncomfortably and resisted the urge to turn around until he stop arrive. He quickly hopped off the bus and sped walked to his job just down the road. The sun was setting by the time he reached the establishment and he checked his watch out of nervousness, already knowing that he was late for his shift. 

Steve worked at one of the three gay clubs in their city,  _Temptress_. He had stumbled upon the club when he had turned sixteen and was looking for a way to explore his sexuality, and wound up here at the bar. He had been half way successful in doing so, scoring a fake ID to enter the establishment and eventually catching the eye of a man just a ways down the bar when Clint entered his life. Clint, being a senior at his school and of legal age to be working at the bar, had quickly stopped Steve from getting into something much more dangerous than he thought he would. He had reprimanded Steve for even coming here, and took it upon himself to make sure that Steve got home safely and would not be coming back to the bar. However, due to Steve's stubborn nature, he had returned the night after his run in and so on until Clint finally broke down and offered him a job at the bar. Steve had accepted, and had been working there since. He had gotten used to the patrons at the bar, the regulars, mixing drinks, and tending to the drunk. He was quickly promoted from an apprentice to a bar tender, and earned far more cash than he expected to over the course of the two years and had no desire to quit. His mother on the other hand, for the first year of his employment, begged him to quit and feared for his safety until he started to earn a steady flow of cash. From then on she accepted Steve's job, clearly seeing how much he loved working there, and allowed him to continue working there with the condition that he be discrete about his location of work (fearing only for his safety at school from local bullies and possible expulsion from the school).

He walked into the club, and just as he expected he heard the tell tale groans from Clint behind the bar. 

"About time, does senioritus extend to all things?" Clint teased.

Steve grinned and walked around the back of the bar and stowed his things away. He playfully shoved Clint's arm and then walked to the main floor of the club and began to take down chairs and clean the tables for the night shift to begin. He unlocked the front doors and opened the back door for their supplier and DJ to come through and begin setting up. He made himself busy by cleaning the bar stools and then went to go wash his hands and return behind the counter. The night started like any other, the guests trickling in as they began to open and then streaming in as the night went on. Steve walked from side to side against the bar and served and mixed drinks and handed them off to different people there. The night progressed as none other while he and Clint teased one another and chatted about various things with different customers until his shift ended. 

He bid Clint goodnight and walked out of the bar and to the bus stop. It was late, around two in the morning when he finally got home to his mother sleeping on the couch in front of the TV. He quietly walked into their tiny two bedroom apartment and covered her with a blanket before he turned the TV off and headed to his bedroom. He sat down and ruffled his hair out before he began his homework. He was able to complete all of the work about 3:30, and finally turned in for the night. 

He stared at the dark ceiling and went over the day in his head, but all his mind kept coming back to was Bucky. The way he smelled when he sat uncomfortably close to him, the way his smile flashed, the way his hand felt in his, and most of all the way he felt when Bucky spoke to him. He felt like he was going to throw up or his heart was going to explode out of his chest before he did. He thought it was stupid that he have a crush on Bucky like this. He was eighteen years old and crushing on a boy he knew had no feelings for men least of all him, but he couldn't help it. He was unconditionally in love with Bucky Barnes, and he didn't want to be. 

***

The next morning at school, Steve arrived extra early just so he wouldn't have to make awkward eye contact with Bucky on his way into class. Today, he left his gauges and piercings in and dressed a little more provocative than he should. In short, he dressed as though he usually did on the weekends without shame or remorse. He had been a little self conscious walking into school and having people gape at him, but it wasn't anything he hadn't have happen before. He had dressed this way on purpose, as a way to maybe scare Bucky off from talking to him and to give Steve a good reason to cut his feelings off. 

He had worn today his grey v-neck tishirt under his black and white flannel coat and black jeans with his navy blue glasses and brown beanie. His bangs spilled out from the top and to the side of his face in an upward sweeping manner and gave him a stoic don't fuck with me vibe. He looked out the window as the first bell rang and the students begrudgingly filed in one by one and began to whisper about him. While their city was widely diverse and many different types of people lived there, the students of his school were more than inclined to talk badly about those who were different from them. This didn't surprise Steve. 

However none of this made Steve antsy whatsoever, until he heard Bucky and his crew  walking down the halls. It was a sound he was accustomed to the most out of anything in his life. It was loud boisterous footsteps that filled every inch of the hallway and laughter and teasing that accompanied Bucky's life and none others'. It made Steve tense and his mind couldn't help but wander to the worst outcome imaginable. He sat tensed and staring at the doorway as Bucky, Tony Stark, and Natasha Romanov entered the room. He clenched his hands on top of the desk and waited for Bucky to take his seat. He felt his skin prickle as Bucky sat next to him, and he could feel his eyes raking over his body. 

On the exterior, Steve looked bored and uninterested in what was happening around him, but on the inside he was freaking the fuck out. He didn't know if Bucky would laugh at him or call him some slur that he had been called by other people before, or if Bucky just simply wouldn't give a shit. However, he was thoroughly surprised by the reaction that he did get from Bucky. 

"Changing it up a bit? That's refreshing." Bucky said nonchalant. 

Steve only stared back at him for a few seconds before looking away once more.

"You don't talk much do you?" Bucky asked.

Steve shrugged in response. 

"I'll take that as a yes then," he muttered under his breath.

"Don't have much to say is all," Steve said back.

Bucky looked back at him, eyes studying his face for any reaction before he broke out into a smile. Steve hated that smile. Hated what it did to him late at night when he pictured Bucky. It made him go weak at the knees and break out into a fierce blush that only a virgin could possess. 

"That's not a bad thing." Bucky answered.

Before their conversation could go any further, the tardy bell rang and the pledge began. They stood and placed their hands over their hearts, Steve being the most respectful out of all the students in the room (including Bucky). They sat back down for the moment of silence and then class started. They had lecture for the first half, Steve taking diligent notes while Bucky and his friends passed notes and interrupted more than once with some snide comment, or in Stark's case 'helpful advice'. As their teacher finished his lecture and left the last twenty minutes to the students, Steve made it the opportune moment to catch up on some other assignments and finish his homework for their current class. He pushed his sleeves up slightly, just below his tattoos and set to work, deep in thought when Bucky interrupted him.

"You have ink?" he asked, rather surprised.

Steve startled and grabbed at his sleeve, noticing how it exposed the tale end of his tattoo and pulled it down to his wrist. 

"Yes," Steve answered defensively. 

Bucky watched him for a moment and then smiled and leaned closer to him,"Maybe you can show me some time."

Steve's head snapped up to meet Bucky's and he blushed as Bucky subtly winked at him and then turned around to see Stark throwing a paper airplane at him and began laughing. Steve was a little surprised at Bucky's wink and sat there at a loss for words. He had been hit on before, but usually by older men at the club who were not to subtle with their actions and words, and thought that maybe Bucky was doing the same. But then again, he knew Bucky was straight and was probably just making fun of him. That was probably it, he thought, and it made him a little sad but it calmed his nerves and forced the heat in his face to be smashed down once again. 

***

Steve was sitting under a tree in the courtyard at their school, eating lunch and checking his texts on his small flip phone when a conglomerate of people approached him. He had been too deep in thought about answering his mother to let her know his plans, that he didn't notice until their expensive sneakers and shoes were in his line of sight. He looked up from his tiny screen and at the people in front of him. He recognized all of the faces of those that Clint deemed to be the lemmings. Among these people were Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, Thor Odinson, and even Bruce Banner who was out of the lab for once. 

"Mind if we sit?" Tony asked him indifferently.

Steve nodded and then began to pack up his stuff as the group began to sit around the tree. He stuffed his belongings into his bag and stood to leave, not unaccustomed to people phrasing demands for him to leave as questions. He started down the small grassy hill when Bucky's voice called out to him.

"You're not going to stay?" Bucky asked, confusion apparent in his voice.

Steve turned back to look at him, squinting through the sun to try and make his expression out. 

"Stay?" Steve parroted back.

"Yeah, I mean why else would Barnes have brought us over here? To kick you out from your spot for the fun of it?" Tony quipped.

The bewilderment must have been clear on his face, because the next thing Steve knew Bucky was standing next to him and leading him back under the shade of the large oak tree. He hesitantly sat down on the grass in front of Bucky who leaned against the tree, his own body tense in case he needed to make a break for it. While he may be courageous and not one to back down from a fight, he wasn't stupid and new a situation in which he would lose when he saw it. 

"Well, aren't you going to finish your lunch?" Tony probed.

Pepper hit him in the ribs, and Tony shut his mouth. He could feel the others eyeing him, and he quietly shifted his bag so he could reach his lunch. He didn't like their looks, they weren't the usual gaping ones he got from people on the street, but dissecting studying gazes. There was Pepper, who was sweet but confident, who looked at him with a soft smile on her face and in her eyes, Tony with his playboy smirk but calculating look like he was trying to figure out what made Steve tick, Bruce who gazed at him distractedly, Bucky who watched him with sincerity and a wide grin on his face, Thor who only grinned easily, Sam who watched him with controlled interest, and finally Natasha who seemed to stare at him with the most cold and professional look he had ever seen. It unnerved him, but he didn't let it show through despite the butterflies in his stomach. He pulled his half eaten sandwich out of his bag and took small bites while everyone watched him carefully before someone broke the ice. 

"So, how goes it?" Bucky asked.

Steve looked around before he realized that Bucky was addressing him and not someone else. He swallowed thickly and then answered in a rough voice 'good', and offered no other answer. Tony snorted at his short answer and Pepper reprimanded him for his rudeness before she offered a small smile. 

"Sorry about him, sometimes he just doesn't know when to shut up." she said.

Steve nodded and mumbled,"S'fine."

An awkward moment of silence passed and Steve felt his skin prickle. He felt uncomfortable, and just as he was about to make a lame excuse to leave he was spoken to yet again.

"So, Steve, I heard you're that you're in art. Are you any good?" Bruce asked.

Steve looked at him pointedly before he answered with a small yes. 

"Can we see some?" Pepper asked sweetly. 

Steve hesitated before Bucky chimed in,"Steve is absolutely amazing. We were in biology together and he just picked up his pencil and then when I looked over, Mr. Fitz was on the page. Looked like he was coming right out of the page with how detailed Steve got. Come on, show them."

"No, I don't really like to show them off," Steve said.

"Oh come on, don't be modest." Tony said as he grabbed Steve's bag and began to go through his things. 

He quickly found Steve's sketchbook and opened it. Steve reached for the pad of paper, but was stopped short by the awe filled breaths that Bucky's friends let out. He didn't feel comfortable with sharing his art with other people unless he knew them well enough to know they wouldn't make fun of him. They flipped through the pages, faces never changing from the adoring look. His sketchbook was filled with portraits and still life drawings that he thought were fair but had never shared with anyone but his mother. 

"These are beautiful, Steve." Bucky whispered.

Steve flushed and mumbled,"Thank you."

Tony finally returned his bag and sketchbook after they had looked at each drawing, and Steve stuffed it far in the recesses of his bag to try and attempt to erase what they had just seen. 

"I think Bucky has been underselling your talent." Pepper said at last. 

Steve cracked a small smile and looked down at his hands. He hadn't felt this kind of acceptance in a long time from anyone that wasn't family, and it warmed his heart. It made him rethink the possibility that they might not just be making fun of him and be genuinely interested in befriending him. He looked up and met their gazes, his smile still playing on his lips. Bucky mirrored back his smile, his lips going wide and the smile reaching his eyes as he sat there. From then, their conversation picked up to a lighter tune and Steve participated every once and a while. He added some harmless jokes and witty comments, but other than that he didn't say much else as lunch continued on. When the bell rang and called them back to their classes, everyone stood to go and walked off in different directions after bidding one another goodbye. Steve raised one hand in a friendly gesture to say goodbye and then walked away from Bucky's friends. 

He started the trek down the hill alone until he heard loud foot steps approaching him and slowing to match his stride. He looked up and saw Bucky walking beside him. Steve looked back and found that none of his other friends were watching him or chasing after him, and then he looked back at the ground before him.

"We should do this again some time," Bucky said quietly. 

Steve waited a few seconds and then answered,"Yes, we should. I had fun today."

Bucky smiled and then stopped and turned to face Steve. 

"I was hoping you would say that," Bucky said shyly,"Maybe...maybe we could do something like this outside of school sometime too."

Steve floundered for a moment and then nodded his head a little too hard.

"Alright cool, see you around Steve." he said while patting Steve on the arm and then running off down to the school.

"See you,...James." Steve mumbled after him. 

***

Steve arrived home that night an hour after school let out in the best of moods. He was grinning from ear to ear and whistling when he opened the door and came face to face with his mother. She looked at him with tired happy eyes and stretched her arms out for a hug. Steve obliged and hugged her tight before pulling away and going to the fridge to make dinner for the two of them. 

"You had a good day." she said.

"I did," he answered.

"Does it have anything to do with the famous James you told me about?" she said playfully.

Steve plopped their frozen dinners down on the cheap counter and smiled at the sound of his name. 

"Tell me everything!" she said while folding her newspaper up and pushing it aside. 

So, he did. He had told his mother about James the day he met him and shortly after that, he had come out to his mother. She had gotten all teary eyed and flushed when her told her, and at first he thought she was going to reject him but she only sobbed in happiness and told him how much she loved him. She said he had suspected for some time and was wondering when he was going to tell her, and later that night she said that it was time for a celebration. She had been truly supportive and more than willing to accept his sexuality and listen to his feelings, and it made Steve ecstatic. He had felt that his mother would accept him, but when she truly did it only made him feel more human. He had craved for this kind of reciprocation and acceptance from another person, and it had happened finally. 

"Well," his mother started after he finished telling her the story,"it sounds like he has something for you. What it is, I'm not sure. It sounds like he likes you, but from what you've told me I would assume that he was straight. Just wait a little while and see how it plays out before you do anything that might get you into trouble."

"Yeah, you're right. I should probably wait for now." he said with a small smile. 

She smiled back at him as the microwave dinged to signal the cooking of their frozen dinners. They chatted for the rest of the night about their days and what the highlights were before it was time for his mom to leave for her second job at the hospital. She kissed Steve on the cheek goodbye and went through her routine check list of no letting in strangers, emergency contacts, not to go out after eight, and to finish his homework to which he obliged and told her a 'yes ma'am' after she had finished. She swept him up into one last tight hug goodbye and then walked out the door and to their sometimes working car and drove away. 

Steve watched TV for a little while, mostly getting only static and bad Spanish movies in snowy black and white before he started his homework. School had just begun, yet he was still getting tons and tons of homework despite it being the first week. He didn't mind so much though, it kept his thoughts occupied and his hands busy. He didn't have to think about how their apartment smelled faintly of mothballs and frozen peas, or about how he only owned a dozen and a half shirts, or how they were so poor that they couldn't afford to move out of their shanty apartment, or even how with the money he and his mother made together it was just barely enough for them to afford gas, bills, and frozen foods to live off of, or maybe even how he didn't have any friends. That was a thought he dwelt on more than he should in the shower. He liked to be alone most of the time, but he couldn't help but think about how nice it would be if he had some friends for a change and how it would feel to be able to tell them his deepest darkest secrets without any judgement. But, there was no helping it, and besides it was his senior year and he would be going away anyway, so what did he need them for? At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

***

He was running late this morning, he had slept in longer than he should have and was late for school. It had been about a week since he and Bucky had sat together at lunch, and not once had Bucky contacted him again or spoke to him outside of their academic life. Steve had been hurt by it, was still hurt by it, but he was determined not to let it show to Bucky. But at the present time, he was more determined to make it into the school on time before he cut it too close to being reprimanded. He had taken on an extra shift at work and came home later than he promised his mom he would return by, and had to spend an hour on the phone to convince her he was just late and not hurt as well as another two hours until he passed out at his desk doing homework. He had woken up finally twenty minutes after his alarm went off, and from there he scrambled his way into the bathroom and hurriedly brushed his teeth and then raced out of the door. What he failed to realize however, until he was on the bus and rubbing lazily at his sticky contact lenses was that he was still wearing his work clothes. They were rumpled and sleep ridden, but Steve had no other clothes to change into besides the ones he wore yesterday and had spilled vodka on last night when a belligerent man from the streets came in and knocked all of the glasses off of the counters. So, there was nothing he could do but show up to class in his black waist coat, dress shirt, and skinny jeans he reserved for his weekend outings and work and pray that no one make fun of him. As the bus came to a shuddering halt, Steve quickly pushed past all the other people and ran down the sidewalk to his school. Upon reaching the gate, he pulled out his inhaler and puffed it a few times until his lungs were recharged and he could breathe again. 

He calmly walked to class, ignoring the teachers who passed by him and gaped at his unusual state of dress and appearance. Judging on the lack of the foot traffic in the halls, he deemed that he was late to class. By the time he reached the classroom and saw how the class had begun their assignment for the day, he knew that he was going to get more than a few people turn and look at him. So, he shook his hands out and opened the door slowly and walked inside. He waved to his teacher with an uncomfortable grimace and then walked to the back of the class. He could feel the eyes on him as though he were a pride parade going down main street in Maycomb Alabama in the 1960's. He kept his eyes cast downward and then shuffled into his seat and waited for everyone else to resume their work before he dared to look up again. When he did look up, he noticed how Bucky was staring him and how Stark and Natasha were watching what would happen next. 

Steve felt slightly irked at their gazes. They didn't know him and didn't have the right to judge him based on one conversation about a week ago for roughly thirty minutes. He looked at them with bold eyes and a tensed stance and looked Bucky straight in the eyes.

"Do you have a problem?" he asked curtly.

Stark sputtered out a laugh and then turned away, obviously deeming the conversation to be that of a more private matter. Bucky on the other hand, blinked several times before he opened and closed his mouth like a fish and then grew confused in the face.

" _Well_?" Steve prompted. 

"Uh..."Bucky said at length,"I just-just wasn't expecting to, um, see you dressed like this."

Steve rolled his eyes and then turned to his backpack to sift through it to look for his school supplies. As he opened his bag though, all he found inside were slightly soggy clothes, a snack, water stained papers, and a few pencils. He groaned in frustration. The drunk man yesterday had obviously not just ruined his clothes, but his school supplies as well. He closed his eyes and gave himself a few moments of silence before he zipped his liquor smelling bag up and turned back to face the front. He clenched his jaw and ran a hand through his hair while trying to ignore Bucky's lingering eyes. He was sleep deprived, hungry, and irritable and had absolutely zero time for Bucky's seemingly harmless glances.

"Do you have something to say to me Barnes?" Steve asked while turning angrily to face Bucky.

Bucky's eyes grew wide and he dropped his look from Steve's and to the table.

"You...you just look good." Bucky said shyly.

Steve blushed and then looked down at the table. Had Bucky Barnes just told him that _he_ Steve Rogers looked good in his awkward sleep rumpled state?

***

Bucky Banres was totally blown out of the water when Steve Rogers walked into their class late. He had been trying for days and days since the first time he and Steve had something close to what resembled to be a conversation, when suddenly his little minx walked into the room dressed like _that_. He knew Steve was attractive, hell he had felt it in his pants when he first really noted what Steve's body looked like when he was walking away from him. 

Bucky had watched Steve walk into dozens of classrooms over the course of the years, but never really paid him any mind until now. Now, he wish he had more than he usually did. Steve's torso was thin and not much to look at in general, but when it was paired with that fitted waistcoat, who could deny him? He had the delicate frame of a petite woman with A cup breasts that made men go wild. But, that wasn't the best part of it. When Bucky looked from his chest to his legs, hot damn it made him flustered. While he had seen the different boys around school he thought were attractive in fitting jeans, none came close to them as Steve did now. It was as though Steve's entire lower half of his body was covered in well fitting latex nylon pants that Sandy in _Grease_ wore in the ending number. He could faintly see the outline of Steve's dick tucked into his underwear, and he could only imagine what his ass looked like in those jeans. 

Bucky bit his lip just thinking about it. He had spent the entire class period with Steve trying not to imagine pressing him against the awkward plastic and unzipping his jeans just to get a glimpse of what was inside. He had made a hasty retreat from the classroom when the bell rang, sprinting out so much faster than he had intended to and ran straight to the bathroom. Which left him here...alone in the bathroom talking to his reflection and trying not to palm at his erection.

"Okay Barnes, get a grip on yourself. It's nothing we haven't handled before." he said between gasps,"Oh who are we kidding? This is unlike anything we've done before. So let's talk it out. What do you like about Steve Rogers? Is this just lust or do you have feelings for him?" 

Bucky scrubbed his hands down his face and then looked back at his haggard expression. Normally he wouldn't feel so down trodden at his own reflection. Normally he would find himself witty and charming with his short cropped hair gelled up in small spikes most boys his age wore. Normally he would take pride in his casual t-shirt and loose jeans, but today wasn't like any other day. 

"Okay, okay, okay, so. You like him because,...he has a nice face. There's one! He has nice legs, and hands. Oh god but his hands create the most amazing art I've ever seen. It makes me feel warm inside and like a part of me is filled. The way he wears what he wants without giving a fuck as to who sees and doesn't care for their opinions. He's him in every way possible." Bucky laughed out to himself.

He looked down into the sink and then wet his hands and then dragged them down his face to alleviate some of the building heat in his cheeks. 

"Well, Barnes, I think we've out done ourselves this time. It's not just one of the body, but of the heart." he muttered,"God could I sound more like a Valentines Day card if I tried?"

He stepped back from the counter and angrily kicked one of the trashcans in the bathroom, knocking over a tub full of paper towels and trash. He looked down at the litter and noticed that his hard on he had tried to hard to conceal in class had subsided a little but refused to go all the way down. He cursed and then made sure all the other stalls were empty before he locked himself in the one closest to the wall away from the door. He sat down on the dingy toilet and tried not to be too self conscious of his surroundings and the fact that he was jerking off in a high school bathroom to the thought of another boy.

He unzipped his pants and reached inside of his boxers and wrapped his hands around his semi hard length. The skin on skin contact made him shiver, so he started off slow to get his body used to what was coming. He stroked himself softly at first, and once his dick stood up to its happy length all on its own, he began to go faster. The feeling of pleasure grew harder in his balls as he kept stroking himself and imagining what it must feel like to fuck between the thighs of Steve Rogers. He groaned softly at the thought that Steve must be hairless all over, a true twink of his exact type, and that his dick would slide in and out between them with ease. He stroked harder, pausing every few seconds to allow his thumbs to just flick bluntly over the head and provide further stimulation. He wondered what Steve's skin would look like. Would it be a pale white all over, or covered in more tattoos like the ones he had been so fortunate to catch a glimpse of? Whatever was under neath those dark clothes Steve always wore, Bucky didn't care. He only knew that he wanted to see it, touch it, and lick every inch while Steve pleaded with him to just get it over with. His pleasure grew, the hot feeling in his balls tensing as his orgasm approached. He stroked harder to where it started to hurt a little, and then he felt his balls tense. He moaned with freverency as his hand kept speeding up and small spurts of white semen began to spill out and onto his hand. He kept going and going until thick sticky globs were shooting out onto his hand and on the grey tile of the bathroom. He slowed his strokes as his head became more clouded with the post orgasmic shock that usually over came him, and he just moaned as he milked himself to the last drop. His breathing was able to slow after a while and his heart calmed down. He looked down at his messy hand and then let out a sad tiny laugh and cursed silently to himself as he cleaned his soiled hand off with toilet paper.

That was the first time that Bucky jerked off to the thought of Steve Rogers, and it wouldn't be the last.

***

Tony was idly sitting on Bucky's couch in the game-room watching Bucky angrily smash the buttons on his PS4 controller. Bucky rarely ever called his childhood best friend over to play games, unless something was really eating at him. It was pattern Tony had quickly figured out even if Bucky hadn't himself, so he waited until Bucky died for the seventeenth consecutive time in Street Fighter 5 to bring it up.

"Damn it all to hell! Why can't I just win one battle?" Bucky shrieked as he threw the controller down on the glass coffee table.  

Tony eyed him carefully before moving as though he were playing chess.

"What's wrong buddy?" he asked. 

"Nothing," Bucky grumbled.

Stark moved off of the couch and came to sit with Bucky in one of the recliners facing the TV. He grabbed the controller Bucky threw down and then started the game over. He knew that this was the only kind of chatter that Bucky would allow, the kind where it seemed like Tony never paid too close of attention to what he was saying. So as Tony cleared the first two levels, Bucky began to loosen up. He watched as Stark demolished any and all enemies in his way, and then he began to speak. 

"Tony, you know you're my best friend right? And that I trust you with my life, right?" he said vaguely. 

Tony only hummed in response and kept pressing down buttons until he was able to clear another level. 

"Well...I've been thinking that maybe, um, I'd give dating a shot this time." he confessed.

Tony's interest was piqued and he waited for Bucky to continue on with his confession.

"But uh...not with any of the girls we know or you've set me up with before. I was thinking maybe someone new, out of our circle of friends even." he stammered. 

Stark only waited for Bucky to continue.

"I was thinking of maybe getting to know Steve Rogers before I asked him out." he finished.

Tony hesitated in his movement in the game and lost right then and there. Bucky gulped and looked down at his shaking hands rather than at Tony or the TV screen. Despite the loud smashing and hacking sounds and taunts from the coms, the room was silent. Bucky felt cold all over and waited for his best friend to say something, anything. 

He hadn't told any of his friends about wanting to date anyone, let alone another boy. He hadn't officially come out of the closet to anyone, and Stark was the first person he had told. Being the most popular and well known lady's man in the school had made his reputation, but also forced him to keep his true self hidden.  _I shouldn't have told him, shouldn't have told him at all._ He thought to himself.

"Rogers? You want to date Rogers? Do you know how hard it's going to be to have the school's most well known punk to fall in love with you? Pretty damn near impossible, Buck." he said. "But we're not one to back down from a challenge are we?"  he said as he flashed a pearly smile.

Bucky returned a tentative smile, but as Tony's words sunk in his grin grew wider.

"I'm happy for you, you know what you want. I'm glad you found out who you are and that you like Rogers." Tony said while picking up the controller and pressing Start yet again.

Bucky smiled at Tony, and as the seconds ticked by his happiness over flowed from him and he jumped on Tony playfully shoving him and they began to wrestle while Tony screamed and threatened lawsuit jokingly. They played like this until they got tired, and when they did they flopped back on the shaggy carpet and stared at the ceiling with wide grins.

"So what's your plan Barnes? What's this plan of yours to woo the famous punk Steve Rogers in one of the biggest romance escapades we've ever had?" Tony asked.

So, Bucky told him. 


	2. Bar Hopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have a raging Friday nights before their date on Saturday night at the movies. Bucky admits his crush on Steve to his friends, and Steve gets into his first fight that Bucky knows of. From then, their date ensues, and by the end of the night Steve is sure that it is a date and not just two friends casually going to the movies and making out.

"Hey Steve! Wait up!" Bucky called out to him.

It was the third time this day that Bucky had cornered Steve when he least wanted him to. Steve was excited at first that Bucky was providing him with all of this ample attention, but now, he wasn't so sure. It had been flattering at first when Bucky came to sit with him at lunch over the course of the few weeks, August now having faded into late September and the leaves changing different colors and beginning to fall off. But now, Bucky was everywhere. He was in class with him in their shared classes and at lunch of course, but there was rarely a moment where Bucky wasn't attaching himself to Steve's hip. He would walk him to classes and to the bus stop when it was time to go, however Steve had managed to elude him when it was time for work, but just barely. It was insufferable to be honest. Steve's head was already full of Bucky at almost all of his waking moments, but now it worse. Bucky occupied all the room in his head, he was screwing up at work, day dreaming during class, and even dreaming about him. It was starting to make Steve frustrated. 

He was frustrated more at the feeling that Bucky was making him feel. He felt like his heart was full, and every time Bucky flashed him that one million dollar smile his chest ached a little on the inside. While he was falling deeper and deeper in love with Bucky's personality, he was also lusting after him more than he ever had before. He had tried desperately the first few times Bucky talked to him to not jerk off in his shower immediately, but it was failing now. Every once and a while, he would catch these glimpses of Bucky's expressions or see some action of his and store them away in his spank bank. He hadn't had a good jerk in at least a few weeks, and it was beginning to build up and causing him to be slightly irritable. He could look, but he couldn't touch. 

He stopped mid stride and whipped around so fast and so abruptly that he almost ran into Bucky's solid chest. He blushed slightly and then looked up at Bucky with an irked expression. He put his hands on his slender hips and looked at Bucky expectantly. 

"What, do I have something on my face?" he quipped.

He watched Bucky's face for a reaction, but all he got was hesitant smile. Instantly he regretted being a smart ass. He had already been plenty snarky when they first met and started talking, and he didn't want to go back to that. They had been getting along just great since he dropped his tough guy attitude and little by little started letting Bucky see who he really was. 

"Hey, what's up?" he started out with. 

Steve didn't understand at first why Bucky started to treat him so gently after he had just bitten his head off.

"Not much," Steve replied skeptically. 

They started walk down the street, Steve shifting his backpack every few seconds due to how uncomfortable he felt by having Bucky walk him to the bus stop on a Friday he was scheduled to work. He was dressed up in his suit as per usual, and walking side by side with an even more attractive man only brought him more attention. He was also uncomfortable with the fact that Bucky was following him so closely and not saying a single word. 

"So, I was thinking, since it's Friday and if you don't have any plans...I was wondering if maybe you would want to hang out today." Bucky asked shyly.

Steve stopped in his tracks and turned to Bucky with bewilderment.

"I have work today, I can't." he answered truthfully.

"Well what if I pick you up after work today and then we go get a bite to eat somewhere?" 

"I can't...I get off pretty late and my mom wouldn't like it if I went out that late." he said while a small sweat broke out on his hands. 

Bucky was silent for a moment, his face concentrated on thinking and then suddenly his face lit up. 

"Well, can I drive you to work? You might get there faster than having to take the city bus." Bucky offered.

"...I...I can't." Steve said quietly. 

Steve looked down at the ground, his hand lightening on his backpack strap as he did so. Bucky looked down at him, his heart breaking as he looked at Steve's frail form. It hurt him to see Steve so conflicted like this with his head down cast, his shoulders hunched in, confident voice shaking, and knuckles turning white from strain and fear. He wanted to scoop Steve into his arms and run his hands through his hair and squeeze him tight and promise him that whatever he was thinking would be alright. 

"That's okay." he said slightly dejected,"But tomorrow, how about we go out to a movie and just hang out. I could pick you up and then we could just go and do whatever." 

Steve thought about it for a moment, maybe a little bit longer than he should have, because soon Bucky was hopping from foot to foot nervously. He looked back up with a small bashful smile on his face and then nodded.

"Yeah, totally." Steve said.

"Oh, great! Where do you live, I can pick you up there tomorrow at around noon? We should also exchange numbers in case anything comes up."

Steve smiled while pulling his phone out and handing it to Bucky who slowly dialed the numbers in, obviously unaccustomed to the feeling of a flip phone in his hands. Bucky exchanged his phone with Steve's, and just for a moment they felt intimate. Steve felt as though he were a younger girl, someone small and petite like the girls he saw hanging around Bucky sometimes, who was just getting asked to go on a date with the boy she had been pining after for years. He thought about how nice it would be to have Bucky come pick him up in his black lamborghini that he had seen Bucky drive around in and to school with. But then, fear struck his heart as Bucky handed him his phone back and he was prompted for his address once again.

He thought of his run down apartment building with the out of order elevator, crumbling rickety stairs that were often causing people to fall through a few floors and break something. He thought about the tagging along the sides of the buildings and the dusty clothing lines hanging between buildings because most of the people who lived there couldn't afford a dryer. He thought back to the stray dogs and abandoned cars along the side of the streets as well as the fact that most of the buildings around his home were dilapidated or foreclosed.  

Bucky could _not_ see his apartment. 

"Wait! Y-you can't come pick me up at my house tomorrow. I-I can meet you at the school though," Steve sputtered.

Bucky gave him a quizzical look, but just as he was about to ask why that was, the rolling steam stop of the bus signaled its arrival. So, Steve quickly looked between Bucky and the bus and then made a face like he didn't want to leave but had to, and then he waved shyly and then slowly walked towards the bus. He got on and sat down close to the side where Bucky was standing on the street, and watched him as the bus pulled away. He smiled and then as they turned the corner, he blushed and then grinned down at his hands. 

***

Steve didn't usually have this much fun at work. Sure he had fun with Clint before and during work when they were fucking around and exchanging stories with each other, but they usually didn't have that much fun. But as soon as Steve stepped into the club that afternoon, both he and Clint knew that the day was going to be more than light conversation and mixing drinks. The rush had started sooner than they both expected, and for a moment they both had been unable to keep up with it but eventually they both just let go and relaxed. However, things suddenly started to get out of hand when Steve had decided to play the role of a shot girl purely on the basis of his good mood with Bucky. 

Clint had tried so hard to keep Steve contained after his good mood started to rub off on him, but eventually he had to go to the bathroom and it all fell apart. When he came back, Steve was standing on top of the bar and holding their whisky bottles in both hands. He was dancing on top of the table with his eyes closed and moving his hips slowly to the beat of the song while a group of men had gathered at his feet and cheered him on. A few of them would come up and ask him to pour the liquor into their mouths, and Steve obliged them with a small wink and a 'thanks mister'. 

"Steve! Get off the bar!" Clint yelled.

Steve only looked up slightly shocked and then grinned at Clint. His face was slightly flushed, and Clint knew that he had been drinking. Steve didn't get like this unless he was tipsy or on his way to being tipsy and Clint knew it was going to be bad if he didn't put a stop to it first. He angrily stomped towards the bar and pushed his way through the mob until he was at Steve's feet. 

Clint, wasn't gay, but from where he was standing he could see the appeal. Steve, looked like a god from where Clint was standing. The neon lights that cascaded along the walls and danced off of Steve's pale skin and his blond hair accentuated his features. His clothes, while they were plain to Clint after having seen him in the same thing for everyday for the past two years, made his body look smaller and lean. While his hands came up and his hips swayed from side to side, his skin glistened with sweat and shone which then resulted in him setting one of the bottles down and unbuttoning his shirt slightly, exposing his skin and tattoos. It was at this moment that Clint decided to take matters into his own hands and put a stop to this. 

"Steve Grant Rogers, get off the bar!" he shouted.

Steve looked at him, slightly shocked and then looked at all of the other men and then smiled at them and then got off the bar. He gently got down and the gaggle of men dispersed reluctantly. Steve looked up from under his lashes and bashfully walked over to Clint who had his arms crossed and was glaring back. Steve walked over, feigning confidence as Clint looked at him. 

"Hey, Clint," he said with mock surprise. 

Clint struck Steve upside the head and then started to scold him.

"What the hell are you doing? That's totally unprofessional Steve, not to mention illegal and irresponsible. What were you thinking? You have a date with James tomorrow, and I don't think getting shit faced like this and shaking your ass in front of men you don't know, is a good way to celebrate. Why would you do that?" Clint asked.

"I just wanted to have some fun, I was having a good day, I'm allowed to have a good day aren't I?" Steve shot back defensively. 

Clint just stared at Steve in response. 

"I did get a little carried away though..." he added,"I got a headache after the second shot."

Clint sighed and then walked over to Steve and hugged him tightly. He ruffled Steve's hair and then pulled away. 

"That's because you're light weight bud." he teased.

"I am not!" Steve countered with a light in his eyes and a smile as he pushed Clint away. 

Clint scoffed and then punched Steve in the shoulder and then went back behind the bar. Steve followed in suit and then put on his polite face as people crowded around the bar. He smiled and made conversation and served drinks as people flirted with him or asked where the nearest hotels were or cab companies were worth using until his friend Peter Parker came up to the bar. 

"Steve! What's up?" Peter asked nonchalantly. 

"Hey, Peter, haven't seen you around for a while. How goes it?"

"Good good, good." he said nervously while he looked around and then he leaned forward and whispered to Steve,"It's excellent, oh my god. You remember Wade right? The guy who I thought was straight and totally ripped, that one? Well, turns out he is _very_ bi and _very_ into me and we've been going at it for weeks now. I couldn't walk straight for _three_ _days!_ " 

Steve smiled and laughed as Peter pulled away and grinned at him while tapping on the bar. 

"So how are you? How is it with that James guy you told me so much about?"

Steve blushed and then looked back up Peter. 

"They're good actually. We've spoken for once really, it's-it's good." he said vaguely.

"They're better than good," Clint mumbled and then walked to the other side of the bar to get an order.

Peter's eyes widened and he grabbed Steve's hand and gushed.

"Steve! What aren't you telling me, it sounds like you're leaving some details out!" he practically screamed.

"Alright, alright, calm down. We have biology together and for some unknown reason, he actually started talking to me in class. Eventually he started sitting with me at lunch, no ulterior motive as far as I know, and then he asked me to go out with him tomorrow for a movie. But I can't help but feel like it's a trap or that he just wants to be friends, because I'm like ninety percent sure that he's straight. But Jesus, Peter, if you met him I'm sure you would cream your pants. I mean Wade is good looking, yes, but like James is so handsome in a boyish kind of way but I'm sure if given the chance he could totally become a prominent  _authority_ figure, if you know what I mean. He's got this smile that curves up on one side when he does smile and his teeth are perfectly straight and so white it's blinding. His hair is so soft and silky, I just want to run my fingers through it all of the time. He's so perfect." Steve finished.

Peter grinned at him and then sat back on his stool and shook his head.

"You have it worse than I thought you did. He sounds like he's good for you, and honestly I don't think some straight boy would go through this much trouble just to humiliate you. I think he might not be as straight as you think he is, you should go for it." Peter said cheerily. 

"You think so?" Steve asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Yes! It would be good for you, and I think you deserve it." 

"Thanks, man." Steve said.

As their conversation came to an end, a rugged and tall man came over and slung his arms around Peter's neck and leaned on him heavily while kissing his cheek. 

"Hey, you." Wade said. 

"Hey," Peter replied.

Steve smiled, and walked away to give them some space. Maybe he should give Bucky a chance. Maybe Bucky wasn't as straight as he thought he was. Maybe he wasn't just going to take advantage of him or humiliate him like he had been in middle school. Perhaps Bucky was sitting with hims at lunch because he thought he was genuinely interesting and that his personality was worth while. Maybe he didn't think that his sense of fashion and the fact that every other month he showed up to school bruised and battered and was constantly on edge. Maybe Bucky was just interested in Steve because he liked him? But what would he like about him? He was bland in his personality really, all he did was go to work and then home and school and when he wasn't doing that he was spending time with his mom and geeking out with her while watching TV or window shopping. He watched various shows and movies with her and they would quote the lines and eat popcorn with one another and then sometimes they would go window shopping at record stores and listen to oldies. Sometimes they would go volunteer at soup kitchens and play with the kids there and afterwards they would go straight to their jobs. In short, Steve was this skinny bighearted nerdy punk who didn't know when to quit. Maybe that's what Bucky was into? Bucky who was built but oh so tender when they would hang out, but Steve was pretty sure he could push him down in the middle of class and tell him to keep his whore mouth shut. Bucky who's lopsided smile made him feel warm in his chest and want to keep on smiling as wide as he could. Bucky who was perfect in every single way, and way too good for Steve, was interested in him. Yes, he was nearly one hundred percent positive that Bucky liked him or found him attractive in at least one way. 

"Hey, Steve, we're gonna take off," Peter said while interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh okay, I'll see you later then?" he asked.

"Yeah, totally, maybe the four of us could get together sometime? I'll catch you later man." Peter added while turning to snuggle into Wade. 

Wade slung his arm around Peter, and Steve watched them both leave out of the door. Steve glanced at the clock, too immersed in his thoughts and the past actions that he didn't realize his shift was coming to an end. He quickly served up his last drinks and then grabbed his stuff from under the bar and bid Clint a goodnight and went out through the back in case anyone was around he knew. He walked into the crisp air and listened to the sounds of the city. There were the sounds of late night traffic and loud laughter of drunken people. It settled in Steve's chest and let him know that he wasn't alone in the world despite as lonely as felt sometimes. He walked down the street looking at the puddle stained streets and alleyways as he popped his head phones in and turned the music down low and made his way to the main street.

As he turned the corner, he saw a very drunk Wade Wilson passed out on the street with a bloody nose and a very scared Peter Parker being cornered by an older man who was screaming slurs at him. Without a moments hesitation, Steve threw his bag down on the ground and went over to check if Wade was still breathing. When he deemed the man to have just been passed out and not dead, he walked up to the older man and yelled at him.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

The man turned and glared at Steve while lowering his voice and saying,"Mind your own business shrimpy."

"Well, you made it my business when you decided to beat up my friend and corner the other," Steve shot back.

The man turned back and faced him while Peter screamed 'No! Rumlow, stop!' and he walked towards Steve angrily. He stalked towards Steve and stopped a few feet from him. 

"So you're a dirty little faggot slut too, are you?" Rumlow slurred.

"If that means I'm better than you, yes."

Rumlow scoffed and then walked towards Steve a little more and then he punched Steve square in the face. Steve's head flew back, and he leaned back forward and cradled his jaw in his hands before he sprung back up and hit Rumlow in the neck rather unceremoniously. Rumlow clutched his throat and then stumbled forward for a second. At this moment, Peter took it upon himself to jump on Rumlow's back and hit him repeatedly. Steve jumped at this chance and hit Rumlow in the stomach until Rumlow backed up and hit Peter up against the brick wall until he slumped off of him in a daze. At this moment, Rumlow was able to pummel on Steve until he was lying on the ground bloodied and gasping while Peter ran out of the alley. Rumlow stopped beating Steve when he realized that Peter had run off, and now it just looked like he was beating on an innocent kid for no reason. He stood there for a few seconds until he heard heavy foot steps coming his way and he turned to face who was coming there way.

In a flash before Peter or Rumlow could register it, Clint jumped up and hit Rumlow in the face. He hit him without mercy until the large ruthless man was out cold on the ground with a broken nose and a few missing teeth. After Clint calmed down, he ran to Peter who was kneeling by Steve. He moved Peter out of the way and told him to go get Steve's inhaler. He held Steve up and took his shirt off to wipe the blood off of his face and hold it against his nose. Steve's breath came out as strange gasps that were deep but seemed not to be getting any air into his lungs. 

Peter scrambled back over to the both of them and he handed Steve's inhaler to him and helped him press the inhaler down. Steve after two puffs, was able to regain his breath and have his hands stop shaking. He laid in Clint's arms for a few seconds while Peter held his available hand and Clint stroked his hair until he was able to calm down. Steve sat up and held onto Clint as Peter got up to go get Steve's things and check on Wade. 

"I'm taking you home tonight." Clint said firmly.

Steve shook his head, vision splitting as he did so.

"No, I can't ask you to do that." he whispered.

"Steve, you're not stable enough to go home like this. I'm taking you home, I'm going to close up early and then I'm driving you home." Clint said. 

Peter was able to wake Wade up, and when he came to he immediately started to ask if Peter was okay and then if Steve was okay. Despite his wobbly walk and unfocused gaze, he made it over to Steve and Clint to make sure they were okay. Peter stabilized Wade as he squatted there to check Steve until Peter told him to sit down and not try to talk until his head stopped swimming. After a few minutes when both parties were able to catch their breath and stand without much aide, Peter dismissed himself and Wade as they hobbled off to their car and drove home. Clint on the other hand, being the absolute prince charming he was, scooped Steve up as though he were a princess and carefully loaded him into the truck parked just outside the club. He locked the car and then went back into the club and kicked the rest of the patrons out and closed up the bar. He got back into the car and started it up. 

Before he pulled away however, looked at Steve and scrubbed a hand over his face,"You're too chivalrous for your own good Rogers."

Steve laughed and then mumbled out,"Shut up and drive Barton."

Clint started the car up and he started to drive out of the heart of the city. They rode in silence while Steve tilted his head back and used Clint's shirt to sop up his bloody nose. He was going to have a hard time explaining this to Bucky. 

***

Bucky was sitting in Thor's backyard while a very chipper and willing petite blond girl was flirting with him. He was holding a red plastic cup and idly watching the scenery playing out in front of him. It was Friday night and Thor Odinson, his best friend since middle school, had decided to throw a birthday bash to commemorate the significance of his eighteenth birthday. He had invited all of their friends who then invited their friends and so on. His brother Loki was out of town for the weekend at a retreat with boy-scouts, and his parents had jetted off to Europe for business. It was the perfect time. 

He had scored a few dozen kegs that he had placed strategically around the house, and had even used some of his birthday money to hire some strippers. Just as many people as he anticipated showed up, and it was not a disappointment. There were girls in the upstairs bathroom that were having an orgy (at least that was the rumor), strippers in the living room, various couples around the house, skinny dipping in the pool, others just drinking and throwing shit around, a few people who were fighting with fire pokers, beer pong, loud music, people making out, and occasionally a few fights. Overall, in the Odinson handbook of lavish parties, this was a success. 

Every few seconds Thor would walk past Bucky with different girls, until eventually he plopped down next to him and shooed the blond girl away. Bucky, was slightly tipsy after having two beers (shotgunning one of them) and was open to his very drunk best friend telling him all about his sex life and the greatness of beer and football. He and Bucky started talking about sports and the girls they thought were hot (more Thor than Bucky) and eventually Thor proposed that they play a drinking game.

"No no no, I have a-plans tomorrow." Bucky stuttered.

"Do not be so modest, dear friend. Tonight is Friday, it is my eighteenth birthday and I will not take no for an answer." he stated boldly. 

"No no, really Thor, I have plans tomorrow that I can't fuck up." Bucky declined.

"Special lady to impress tomorrow?" he asked jokingly.

"In a way," Bucky laughed vaguely.

"All the more reason to celebrate! Come we must drink!" Thor said while he dragged Bucky over to a large table set out on one of the decks.

As they neared, Bucky groaned as he saw the tower of wooden blocks with writing scrawled all over them. Bucky remembered their first rager when Thor started to look older than he really was and people would just sell him beer without a second look at him and they had decided to play Drunk Jenga after having playing it at one of Tony's lavish parties. He remembered writing all of those dares on all of those blocks, and since then they had played it so many times afterwards that just by the feel of the grain of the wood he knew what was on each and every one of those blocks. 

"Since you have so much to celebrate tomorrow, I will do the merciful thing and let you go first." Thor said while bowing dramatically and gesturing to the stack of blocks.

Bucky smiled and shook his head while looking at the enormous blocks. This was by far, one of his favorite drinking games but would be the ultimate downfall of his sobriety for the night. The rules were simple, but got worse as you got more and more hammered. You pick one block and read the words on the side of it and did what it said, it was pretty self explanatory, but if the pile fell the penalty would be to shotgun two beers immediately. So, Bucky stepped up to the plate and picked an inner most block and cringed. 

Written on the smooth block was 'Why does Jenga hate you?'. Bucky didn't even have to turn the block over to know what to do. He walked to the makeshift bar that someone had set up there and pulled out six plastic shot glasses and filled them up to the brim. He turned back to smirk at Thor and then threw his head back and felt the burn of whisky slide down his throat. As he continued to take the drinks one by one, he could feel his sobriety slipping away from him as it went on. Thor was next to pick and from there the game escalated until Bucky couldn't even remember his own address. 

He and Thor later in the evening were swimming in the pool with various of other girls as Tony kept throwing wads of cash into the water and yelling profanities. At another point he and Natasha were playing darts and trying to see who could miss the worst just to see people scramble. Another time he Tony and Thor were on the roof of the building drinking beers and just talking about everything that had happened to them. They were three stories up above the ground and overlooking all of the other rich houses and backyards full of expensive pools and sports courts just drinking awful watered down beers. Bucky was laying down on the scratchy shingles while Tony was belligerently walking around spouting off ideals for perfect girls and occasionally math as well as how much he hated his father at the moment and Thor was singing awful Nordic songs. Eventually Tony settled down and came to lay beside Bucky and they looked up at the stars together while sipping from their almost empty beer cans. Thor flopped next to them and the three of them, as cliche as it was, just looked up into the sky and began to talk. 

Tony vented about how his father was beginning to become unfair and was going to cut him off if he didn't become serious about his work while Thor complained about the growing distance between him and Loki and if it was just a phaze or if Loki hated him. Bucky on the other hand just laid there and agreed to their complaints until Thor looked at him and began to pry at his plans for the next day. Buck was slurring out protests while Tony, trying to be the supportive best friend, attempted to back him up.

"How come he gets to know and I do not? Why does he always know before me?" Thor whined.

"He-he was just there when it happened, bud, it doesn't mean anything," Bucky said between hiccups.

Tony just nodded and drank in agreement. Thor on the other hand sat up and then looked at Bucky expectantly. 

"You both, are like my brothers, I care for both of you. You can trust me." Thor pleaded.

Bucky looked at his pleading expressing and then at Tony who raised his hands in drunken defeat. Both he and Bucky helped each other to a sitting position until they were both sitting up and patting each other on the back for a job well done. Bucky dragged his hands down his face and then looked down at the party going on beneath them. He hesitated for a moment and then opened his mouth.

"I..." he started,"I like Steve."

Thor nodded in agreement and then said,"I like him too, he is a wonderful person to be friends with."

"No, Thor, buddy, I-I like Steve as more than a friend. Like in a romantic way." he whispered.

Thor was quiet for a long moment and then it became too much for Tony.

"Look, dude, if you aren't cool with this then that's on you. He's your best friend and it shouldn't matter who he wants to get together with if you really care about him. So what if Bucky's really into a blond twink with piercings, it shouldn't matter."

Thor was still silent until,"To be honest, Buck, I'm more surprised that you didn't tell us sooner that you were gay. I didn't want to assume anything, but I am so happy for you brother! I think he is a wonderful choice in a partner."

Bucky breathed out a laugh,"You scared the shit out of me, Thor. I didn't think you were going to be okay with it as long as you took to answer."

"Well, to be honest it didn't sink in for a while and then Tony went off on this beautiful tangent and I couldn't just interrupt him." Thor said.

"Oh, I'm always the bad guy, am I?" Tony joked.

"Typical Tony, has to make everything about himself!" Bucky chimed in. 

"You too, Barnes? I thought you were better than this!" Tony said while shoving Bucky.

Bucky shoved Tony back, and then soon the two of them were pushing each other until they were wrestling precariously on the roof of Thor's house. Thor, beginning to feel a little left out, decided to jump in and get a part of this action. They were all shoving and pulling and rolling from side to side, until Bucky's sneaker fell off his foot and landed on the porch with a loud smack. They looked out from their tangle of limbs and down at the pavement beneath them. They erupted into loud laughter and then safely somehow made their way back up to a safer part of the roof where one of them wouldn't fall off and become another teen casualty. They laughed for what was probably longer than necessary until their sides hurt and their laughter died down to slight giggles and they were just looking down at the party.

"How did we get up here? And more importantly, how do we get down?" Tony asked while chucking his beer can and hearing it splat against a parked car. 

***

Bucky was regretting his life decisions when he woke up to a massive headache in a blindingly bright room with what looked like a Jackson Pollock painting of paint and food on the white furniture and walls. He pushed himself laboriously up to his hands and knees and looked at his surroundings. There were multiple crushed red cups on the floor and several kids passed out on the floor around him. Tony was upside down on a couch diagonal from him holding an empty bottle of vodka, while Thor lay asleep on the floor next to a topless brunet. Bucky groaned and cradled his head in his hands, heals of his hands digging into his eyes. He sat there in mind numbing agony until a small hand came to grip his shoulder and he flinched and looked up.

His vision whited out for a moment and then came back with startling clarity. Standing before him was the familiar form of the youngest Odinson holding a beer far too casually in his hands. He was dressed in his usual boy-scouts uniform and had a frown upon his face. He shoved the beer into Bucky's hand, and Bucky looked at the fifteen year old in confusion. Loki rolled his eyes and walked over to his brother while speaking to Bucky.

"You drink it, it helps with the hang over." he said flatly. 

"How can this sinful liquid help me, when it put me in this state in the first place?" Bucky groaned.

Loki hit his brother in the face, and the elder Odinson snapped awake with a start and then started to sit up and engulfed his little brother in a hug. Loki willingly went but refused to hug Thor back and just rolled his eyes. 

"Little brother! How are you!" Thor bellowed.

Loki ignored him and spoke to Bucky instead,"Just drink it, or else his yelling will feel worse."

So, Bucky, taking the advice of a fifteen year old raven haired boy-scout, took a large drink from the beer. He immediately felt his stomach churn and he lurched forward and threw up all of the contents of his stomach. As soon as his stomach emptied, his headache dissipated and he felt better. He looked down at the carpet and saw his bile soaking into the fibers.

"Thor, my man, I'm sorry about your carpet." Bucky yelled back.

He was only met with silence however, and when he turned to look for his best friend all he came to see was emptiness. So, he gathered himself up and made his way to the front door while thanking God that he had the sense to keep his keys and wallet in his pants all night. He went outside and looked for his car, and miraculously found it unscathed. He got in the car and turned it on and glanced at the clock. 12:15. He did a double take, and then scrambled for his phone to make sure he was reading the time wrong. He wasn't. He had two missed calls from his mother, one from his father, a text from his mother saying make good choices and to come home when he had the time to, and one text from Steve that said he was at the school waiting. Bucky berated himself and then sped away from Thor's house and to the school. 

When he finally got there, it was 12:30 and he was doubting that Steve would even be there. However, he was pleasantly surprised to see the small blond sitting on the fountain dejectedly looking at the ground. Bucky opened the door frantically, and practically fell out of the car as he scrambled to meet Steve. He jogged over to him grinning, but as he got closer and was able to make out Steve's features his smile dropped. He immediately came to cup Steve's smiling face and looked at him all over. 

Steve's nose was slightly brown and purple on the bridge while his lip was busted and his left eye was slightly red underneath. He was smiling at Bucky brilliantly until he looked at his expression and felt his hands touch his face. Steve blushed and frantically looked between both of Bucky's eyes and as Bucky evaluated his face. Steve was beginning to become uncomfortable with the amount of staring that Bucky was doing and for the love of God trying not to think about it. He let Bucky's hands fall down against his thighs and he stood there with his guard up. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and then smiled shyly at Bucky.

"Hey," Steve said quietly.

"What happened to you?" Bucky spat out with a little more passion than he thought. 

Steve crossed his arms and let his stony expression slide onto his face. 

"It's nothing, I just got a little roughed up last night after work but I took care of it. It's not big deal." Steve said, slightly irritated.

"Roughed up a little? Roughed up a little is being slammed into the lockers by a school bully, this is a beating!" Bucky shouted before he lowered his voice and said,"Are you okay?"

Steve's flaring anger faded away as he heard the sincerity behind Bucky's words. He looked down at the ground and then let his arms flop to the side and then he looked back up at Bucky with a tight sad look.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Thanks for asking. A few buddies of mine helped me out and my coworker drove me home, so I'm alright." Steve said.

Bucky shuffled forward and then engulfed Steve in a tight embrace, not caring about Steve's stiff as a board stature and trembling hands as he pat Bucky on the back. He pulled away from Steve and then gave him a reassuring smile while trying not to let his heart get in the way and have him kiss Steve right then and there so gently. He cleared his throat and then backed away from Steve and then looked down at the ground in nervousness before he looked back up at Steve.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright." Bucky said in his usual cool voice. 

Steve nodded and then playfully punched Bucky in the arm before he started walking towards Bucky's car and then called out,"Come on, James, let's go."

Bucky grinned and then turned and chased after Steve who was already standing by the passenger side door. Steve grinned widely at Bucky who walked around to the driver's side and unlocked the car. Bucky slid into the car while Steve hesitantly stood there for a few seconds before he got in the car himself. He was visibly nervous when he sat down in Bucky's car, and he tried his hardest to compact himself and try not to be a hindrance to Bucky. They were silent for a while before Bucky started the car and attempted a conversation.

"So, besides the face injury, how have you been?" Bucky asked.

Steve laughed,"I've been good. I had a good Friday for the most part, spent some time with my coworker and...a friend I guess is what you would call him."

"Oh, that's good. What did you guys do?" he asked.

"Work, mostly. It's not that much fun all the time, but for the most part it is." Steve admitted.

"Where do you work?" Bucky asked innocently as they neared the theater. 

Steve was silent for a while and then evasively said,"Downtown."

Bucky laughed, it was low but rang out like a bell and reverberated in Steve's chest. 

"No, seriously, where do work? It sounds interesting given your face." Bucky asked once again.

Steve was quiet for a while and then he opened and closed his mouth like a fish before he hummed to himself to try and figure out what to say. He knew a few stores downtown that he frequented; there was the record shop, the comic book shop, the club, his mother's work place, and the thrift shop. He stuttered for a moment before he spat out an answer very rushed and floundering. 

"I work-the comic shop- downtown." Steve managed.

"'I work-the comic shop- downtown'? Sounds nice." Bucky laughed.

He couldn't tell Bucky his real residence of work for fear of it spreading around school, and besides even if Bucky did come by the shop the employees would probably say something kind about him and personal that made it seem like he worked there because of his frequency in the shop. He just hoped that Bucky wouldn't drop by after school to pick him up, or drop him off at work, or even stop by during 'work' to visit with him

_Yeah right,_ he thought _, as if Bucky will even want to spend time with me after he gets to know me or finds out who I am._

Steve tried not to think about the incident that shaped him into more of the person he was, but it was hard not to when certain things Bucky did reminded him of what happened. He would get anxious at certain points and wait for the catch, but it wouldn't come no matter how many times he expected it. He never thought about what happened back in middle school, didn't like to really. So, for the time being he was pushing the thoughts away further and further until he knew later it would come crashing down on him. So far, this 'date' was turning out to be almost exactly like how the past was except Steve wasn't going to let his guard down this time. 

Steve sat in silence as they kept driving down the street, occasionally glancing at Bucky just to see what he looked like and then out of nervousness. Bucky on the other hand looked as though he wasn't paying attention at all. Eventually, they pulled into the theater parking lot and parked. Bucky got out of his side and quickly jogged over to the other side of the car and opened Steve's door for him.

With the tinted glass on a car like that with a man like Bucky driving, anyone on the streets would have expected this tall sexy blond lady to step out of the car and wrap her delicate arm around his. What you wouldn't expect though, was a short lithe blond boy with piercings and tattoos to step out of the car and nervously brush at his hair to fix it out of self-consciousnesses. 

"So, is there anything in particular that you wanted to see?" Bucky asked while he matched his stride with Steve's. 

"Um..." Steve said at length while his mind had already zeroed in on which movie he wanted to see. 

"Whatever you want, as long as you're of age," he joked, and then his tone went serious,"You are of age right?"

Steve looked at him with a look on his face before he started smirking and said,"Just how old do you think I am, James?"

Bucky laughed and put his hands up in a gesture of surrender and said,"Just checking."

They walked to the ticket booth where a small brunet boy who was handing out tickets without any enthusiasm. He kept calling 'next', next, next' after every person passed by him. He was chipper occasionally, but as they neared the line Steve picked up on the tones of the voice and the falls and rises of the pronunciation of vowels. They were one person from getting their tickets, and Steve knew that there was no way that he was going to get out of this without being recognized. He scratched the back of his neck as they stepped up to the booth. 

"Steve! Hey buddy, how are you? Are you okay, after what happened last night?" came Peter's voice. 

"I'm-I'm good, Peter, how are you? Is Wade okay?" Steve asked.

Peter waved a hand in the air as though to dismiss Steve's words. 

"You know Wade, just bounces right back and acts like nothing is fine. But, enough about us, tell me how you've been and who this is."

While Steve knew the line was long and the people were probably grumbling, he knew Peter wouldn't just let them off with some light dismissive conversation until he was satisfied he got some decent exchange. 

"Uh, well, we're good, I'm good. Everything's good. Oh and um, this is James Barnes. We're uh fr- um no- he's my lab partner in Biology." Steve said while trying to give Peter the look not to say anything stupid. 

However, all Peter did was grin and then give Steve a knowing look and then continued on with his work spiel. 

"So, how many tickets and for what movie?" he asked.

Bucky was slightly confused at the exchange and then shook his head before turning to Steve. 

"Steve, what movie did you want to see?" Bucky asked him once again.

"Is _Hacksaw Ridge_ okay with you?" Steve asked, obviously unsure and uncomfortable.

"Oh hell yes, I was afraid you were going to name some awful chick flick." Bucky sighed in relief as he slid Peter the money. 

"Enjoy the show," Peter said as he slipped back their tickets and watched them go.

Minutes later, Steve felt his pocket buzz and he pulled his phone out to see none other than Peter's name flash on his screen and a text that said  _Details! I need details!_ Steve only shook his head and stuffed his phone back into his pocket as quickly as possible when he noticed Bucky trying to take a sneak peek at his phone. He gave Bucky a tight lipped smile, and then they walked in awkward silence through the concession line and to their seats inside the theater. They sat side by side, and as the previews started Bucky without and confidence in his voice, started to speak. 

"So, was that your friend from last night?" Bucky asked with mild curiosity and slight jealousy in his voice.

"Yeah, it was, sorry about him he's really talkative at times and doesn't know when to shut up." Steve rushed.

Bucky nods and then stared straight ahead at the screen before he leaned a little too close to Steve and said,"You know, we're friends right, Steve. I'm not just your lab partner anymore. And you don't have to call me James, Bucky is just fine." 

Steve's heart fluttered at Bucky's permission to call him Bucky instead of James. He didn't think this moment would come. Didn't think that The Bucky Barnes would call them friends. But then again, they're  _friends_. So where does that leave them? Only as friends? Friends to lovers? That's doubtful though, after all, Bucky is as straight as they come. 

Steve had once heard that Bucky did body shots off of three girls twice in one night. He had also heard that he had had a three-way with Ariana Grande and Rhianna at sixteen. He had also heard that Bucky went through at least three girls each month. He had heard that Bucky lost his virginity to Katy Perry one night when she had stopped by his house when he car broke down. He had heard that he had scored twice when he was invited to Prince's birthday party. He had heard that while hitching a ride with a friend of the family, Sting, he had been with at least seven different girls in the four of the states they toured. He had heard that in Bucky's freshman year when he and his parents went to Europe he had hooked up with Angelina Joeli while she was there for premier. 

All sings pointed to Bucky's sexuality to be one hundred and ten percent straight. 

"Alright...Bucky." Steve said shyly. 

The lights dimmed and the movie started to play, and as cliche as it is, Bucky pretended to yawn and dropped his arm just around Steve's shoulders. Steve felt like his stomach was going to fall out his butt. So much for his previous assumptions about Bucky's sexuality. 

***

Steve hadn't been expecting anything that went down in the theater. First Bucky had slung his arm around his shoulder in the beginning of the movie and then eventually during the end of the movie, Bucky had shifted them to where they were in the perfect position to kiss. Steve knew it was coming, he could feel it in his face and in the air as Bucky started to move towards him. Only, it didn't happen. Because, some sweaty fat man sitting behind them erupted into a coughing fit. Bucky had only laughed and then touched their foreheads together before closing his eyes and then returned his focus to the screen.

Steve had been pissed to no end, pissed that the stupid man had the  _audacity_ to cough at such a crucial moment in his life, allergies be damned! It was still his fault. They had left the theater and were walking in the parking lot together when Bucky threaded his fingers through Steve's while humming. He did it as though it were nothing, and he didn't let go of Steve's hand until he had opened the door for Steve to get into the car. 

As Steve sat down in the car, he blushed and brought his hands up to his face to cool his cheeks off quickly before Bucky got in. Bucky slid into the car, and lazily shifted into gear and then started to drive down away from the theater. 

"Do you want to go hang out at my house, or do you want me to take you home?" Bucky asked coolly. 

Steve heart skipped a beat. Go home with Bucky? To Bucky's house? The one place he had only ever dreamed of visiting? The one place he had heard that could only compare to Thor Odinson and Tony Stark's mansion in both size and parties? _That_ _place_? Bucky was ranked third in their wealth but Steve literally could not give a shit. He only wanted to see what the place where Bucky lived looked like and just maybe see his bedroom once and smell his sheets. That would be enough for him, and then he could die happy. 

So, with words caught in his throat, all he could do was blush and nod excessively in consent. All he could do was think about what might happen when he had Bucky got to his house. If it was going to be anything like how it had been at the end of their date at the theater, Steve was totally up for it.

***

Bucky had not been expecting for Steve to agree to go back to his place after his awkward failed attempt to kiss him in the theater and then his too casual hand holding. They were nearing his street, and Bucky could just see Steve's eyes bugging out at how lavish the houses around him were. Bucky had been watching him out of the corner of his eye, and the only thing that was coming to mind was a golden retriever puppy too excited to see its new forever home for the first time. He passed Thor's house on the way and saw the TP-d trees and multiple crushed red cups littering the front lawn. He was also just in time to see Thor stride out of the house in his boxers with a large trash bag and bend over to pick up the cups. He honked, and the hulking blond man stood up and gave a goddamned Miss America wave as they pass by. Steve immediately jumped away from the window as if he'd been burned and pressed himself against the seat. Bucky thought his behavior is a little weird, but he doesn't comment on it and instead only waved back at Thor as they drive on. 

The keep driving, and at the end of the lot there stands Bucky's house. It's three stories high, like most houses in the neighborhood, in a white stone with grand white pillars standing out front to welcome the visitors. There are two small grand staircases that bleed into one and lead upwards and then take a sharp left turn and then pour out onto the front porch where those gleaming pillars stand. There are two garages under the stairs, each with two doors on either side where there are gleaming cars parked inside. Above that there is the entire floor where Steve assumes the living room and kitchen would be. To the right of the main door, there is two sets of French doors that lead out onto a small balcony porch where there are two sets of porch swings furnished with what could only be described as a middle aged white woman's Pinterest page for a lake house. To the left of the door there is an alcove that Steve can't see but seems to have a larger wrap around porch that leads to the backyard. As Steve's eyes travel up there is an exact replica of the right side, minus the porch swings, on the second floor and then to the center there is an entire wall that juts out from the face of the house where a large chandelier hangs. The left side is just the same as well. From there up, there are pointed peaks that come up beside the chimney on the right are two windows that look like anything but fake windows where a drab attic resides. Next to that there is a larger peaked room with a large window that is at least four common house bedroom windows put together with a domed window to cap it all off. In short, the house looks grand and makes Steve feel smaller than he already is. 

Steve can only gape as he practically fell out of the car and stood on Bucky's driveway. Bucky on the other hand casually slid out of the car and then started to ascend the stairs. 

"Come on," Bucky said lightly as he beckoned Steve to come closer. 

Steve floundered for a moment and then scrambled after Bucky. He jogged up the stairs slightly until he caught up with Bucky. He stood next to Bucky as he opened the door and then, his eyes widened as large as moons as the door swung open. The foyer is contemporary beyond belief, and it made the art nerd inside Steve orgasm. The walls are cream and sleek with large and small paintings clustered together in no seeming order but organized beyond belief. The art inside is framed in black frames and the pieces there range from low brow to contemporary to modern to traditional as they peter out down the hall. As they travel further, Bucky suavely and expertly taking Steve's hands in his own as they walk, Steve can't help but wonder just what the hell Bucky's parents do for a living to afford all of this. Steve's actually surprised that as Bucky leads him around the house, that there isn't an elevator to take them up the stairs. 

Bucky eventually steered them over to the stairs and talked as they walked up the first flight and then the second. Steve was a little surprised once they get to the third floor to see that there is a lot of open room as he looked around. Yet they don't stop walking until they reach the main room of the upstairs. Bucky pushed the door open that had a small sign on it that looked as though it was made by a five year old girl with the word 'Booger' scrawled on it. The door was pushed open and it's nothing like Steve imagined Bucky's bedroom to look like. It's bigger for one, but so much more  _Bucky_ rather than Quarterback Barnes. The walls are a traditional blue for a boy, but plastered everywhere are photographs of Bucky and his friends throughout the ages in various events. There is one with Bucky and Tony standing in his driveway with pouting faces in plastic costumes of super heroes they had made up  _Iron Man_ and the  _Winter Soldier_ it says underneath each character. There is another with twelve years old Bucky, Thor, and Tony in little league outfits standing dirty and sweaty on a pitcher's mound. There are more of Bucky and his friends, all of them this time, at the ages of fifteen through the present in various settings. There's a few of the girls at their sixteenth birthday parties, one of Natasha and Bucky standing in Europe next to the Matador Races sign, another of all of them slobbering drunk at someone's house, another with the boys swimming at a clear nature spring in a different country, and a few more of him and his fiends in natural poses at different places they've all visited together. 

On the other walls there are posters with autographs of famous people Bucky had met, bands he liked, snappy art pictures, random drawings, and what looks like kindergarten artwork. About the room there is a brown dresser, a large queen sized bed, a very sophisticated stereo system, a desk, a bookshelf, a TV table, and bedside table. Atop the desk there are scattered varying school works, a laptop still glowing and displaying a website called  _fitbustingmilitaryworkout.org_ as well as different knickknacks that embody Bucky. They're cute small figurines of different sports and movie characters as well as different trophies for things Bucky has accomplished. On top of the dresser there is a lamp and then a large family photo with Bucky, his parents, and a little girl who Steve can only assume is Bucky's little sister. On the bedside table there is school reading, some pencils and then different deodorants and hair products. Bucky's sheets are rumpled and tossed about and spilling onto the floor where there are various school books, clothes, and shoes scattered about the room. There is also a small window seat that over looks out into the street and across the neighborhood that gives great access to the TV opposite the bed. 

Bucky's bedroom is so much more lived in than Steve thought it would be, and he loves it. He took a moment to take it all in, letting go of Bucky's hand and just looking at everything. He can feel Bucky watching him, and he doesn't mind. He would rather have Bucky watch him move about the room while he puts on a show to try and tempt Bucky to do something about it. He kind of moves his hips from side to side, making his ass a focal point for Bucky, and then shed his jacket after a while slowly and shyly. Bucky immediately thought that Steve is being a goddamn cock tease as he stands there and slowly but surely slid his jacket off of his shoulders and let it land on the floor before he turned to Bucky with an openly flushed face and shy smile. 

Bucky can feel his dominant lust filled self wanting to leap out and grab Steve and kiss him slowly and ask him  _That was very promiscuous of you, Steven. What should I do to you to let you know what happens to boys who are too slutty?_ But he doesn't know if he could actually go through with punishing Steve other than light spanks across his round ass. 

_Stop it Barnes,_ he thought to himself. Instead, all he did was walk slowly up to Steve and get close enough to him so that it looks like they are going to kiss, but then he grabbed the remote for his stereo system and pressed play. Shockingly enough to Steve, and none to Bucky's surprise, _Blackout_ by Breathe Carolina came on over the speakers and Bucky grabbed Steve's tiny waist with his rough large hands firmly. They both looked down between themselves and then Bucky slowly came closer and closer to Steve until they were breathing each other's breaths. He slowly moved his hips back and forth, his hands carefully moving Steve's in the same direction as his own. For a while they stayed like that until Bucky felt that Steve had it down. He removed his hands and then waits to see if Steve will do anything in turn. 

Steve, catching Bucky's drift, let himself drop his guard and then came closer to Bucky. He presses his lithe chest against Bucky's and bit his lip as he looked back up at Bucky. This isn't foreign territory to Steve. He's seen it a million and one times at work, and has even done his fair share on the dance floor before he came to work with Clint. He let his hands come up to cup Bucky's face and then caress down until they're on Bucky's hips. He held Bucky's hips still and then he began to grind himself against Bucky. He moved his body up and down Bucky's and occasionally ground himself against Bucky's groin and then came back to stand in front of Bucky with his hips slowly turning and circling. He watched as Bucky did nothing, and for just a second his face falls as he fears that he may have misread the situation, and then all of a sudden Bucky's hands surged forward and he pulled Steve towards him until he himself is sitting on the bed and Steve is standing in front of him. 

As Bucky sat there on the edge of the bed, Steve wanted more than anything for Bucky to tell him  _Drop to your knees, boy_. He wanted to be nestled between Bucky's firm and threatening thighs and to be told to suck Buck's dick. He wanted to be able to hold it in his mouth with loose lips before he's  _allowed_ to let it slide down his moist throat and he's given  _permission_ to taste Bucky and greedily suck on him. But, he restrained himself, not wanting to scare Bucky off with just how masochistic he is for humiliation games and having to beg for permission to do any little thing. 

Bucky looked up at him and he then let his eyes harden as he pulled roughly on Steve's hands before his voice dropped an octave and he huskily whispered out,"Come here and straddle me, boy."

Steve felt a shiver run up his spine and he complied easily. He spread his legs easily and came to wrap them snugly around Bucky's waist. So now, he is firmly seated on Bucky's lap to where he is looking down at Bucky while Bucky firmly holds onto his waist. He brought one hand up to caress the side of Steve's face and outline his lips with his thumb. He then wound his hands through Steve's golden hair and pulled him gently down. Steve's pupils widen as he got closer to Bucky's face. Bucky however kept his eyes open as he parted his lips and Steve's eyes fluttered shut. He lets their lips touch, and then he closed his eyes. He kissed Steve first gently, like a greeting. With this, he can feel Steve's tense nature and how his lips are locked into a firm line. To loosen him up, Bucky kissed his lips once more and then questioningly licked at Steve's bottom lip. Steve gave a started gasp and parted his lips and Bucky took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside. He lets his tongue hesitantly and slightly touch Steve's tongue in return. He licked up Steve's tongue and Steve pressed back into him submissively and wanting. He let Bucky contort him into a position that benefit both of them, and as they kissed Steve felt his heart melt. He felt as though Bucky was the only person that he should be kissing for the rest of his life. Bucky on the other hand, felt fireworks explode in his chest while he kissed Steve. It's not only lust and passion that bleed out of his heart, but that feeling you get when your crush texts you out of the blue. He feels so deeply for Steve and knows- just  _knows_ that he belongs to Steve and that Steve belongs to him.

They kiss for what seems like ages, wet sloppy sounds filling the room and Steve's needy whimpers and moans being pushed into Bucky's mouth. Bucky let his hands ruffle Steve's hair and completely mess it up while his other hand came to cup and grasp Steve's ass. He kneaded Steve's left cheek in his hand as he kissed Steve, and he can feel Steve slightly rock against him as his tiny prick presses into Bucky. Bucky pulled back a little while Steve kissed him fervently with tiny kisses and Bucky smiled with his eyes still closed, meeting Steve's tiny kisses each time. He looked down between them at Steve's gyrating hips and then back up at Steve's concentrated expression and huge blush painted across his cheeks. He smirked, his sadistic side coming out, and he pulled Steve's hair back to expose his neck. Bucky lets his teeth trail down Steve's jugular, and then he kissed Steve's clavicle just where his neck melds into chest. 

Between kisses, Bucky authoritatively and tentatively tests out,"Slow yourself down, I didn't give you permission."

Steve shuddered and then swallowed thickly before he whispered out shakily and full of lust,"Yes, Sir."

Bucky smirked to himself, thinking that Steve is a natural born sub for him. He wouldn't mind necessarily, but he wants their first time to be better than a sweaty and hardly discussed rough fuck in his dirty bedroom to Britney Spears'  _I wanna Go_. So, all he does is let go of Steve's hair and watch as Steve stopped gyrating his hips in compliance to Bucky's order. Bucky watched him until the song ends, and a slower more suggestive song comes on that he's sure he can jerk Steve off to. But, Steve looked like he's reveling in the denial or orgasm, so Bucky kissed his cheek and then patted Steve's hip to get him to move off of his lap and stand. Bucky kissed Steve's cheek once more as he stood, ignoring his own boner in his pants as they awkwardly stand there blushing and giggling with one another. 

Before they can converse however, Bucky hears the front door slam and then there is the pitter patter of tiny footsteps running up the stairs. So, Bucky quickly lunged to the door and braced himself against it while both he and Steve attempted to clean up their appearances and let their raging hard ons die. Bucky thought about Tony and then he thought about Tony with Pepper and that quickly made him want to barf and his erection wills away slowly but surely. Steve on the other hand had a hard time willing his away until a sudden thought popped into his head. He thought about the fungus patch in the hallways outside his apartment and how disgustingly grotesque it has gotten. He slowly is able to will it away, and then they both stood there for a moment until Bucky surged forward and captured Steve's lips hungrily. He kissed Steve, and then his bedroom door banged open and there is a little girl standing there in a purple tutu with pigtails and a t-shit that says 'Daddy's Princess'. She was wearing black and white polka-dot tights, and silver glittered flats while she held a plastic wand with a pink stuffed star at the top in her hand. 

Bucky and Steve immediately disconnected and Bucky turned to face the little girl while Steve turned away and tried to engross himself in a portrait on the wall. 

"Hey princess!" Bucky said as he put on his big brother voice. 

The little girl stamped her foot and then crossed her arms and pouted before she said,"Booger! Who is that and why was you to like mommy and daddy? Becca not happy Booger!"

Steve snorted as she kept calling him Booger. He has pieced together that she has mistaken his nickname for Booger and still continues to call him that. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Becks, I was distracted with something else. It won't happen again, and this is Steve...he's a friend of mine." Bucky assured her.

"But why was you like mommy and daddy with him?" she insisted.

Bucky was at a loss for words and then made a helpless sound before Steve came to kneel beside him and talk to her. 

"Well, Becca, was it? That's a beautiful name your highness."

Becca, short for Rebecca, blushed and then laughed happily. Her laugh was tinkling and loud and Steve's compliment immediately made her forget why she was so angry and questioning in the first place. She motioned for a 'pick me up' with grabbing hands to Steve, and Steve looks at Bucky to see if its okay. He picked her up into his arms and carried her out of the room as Bucky guided the three of them down the stairs. 

Bucky and Steve share the same thought as they descend the steps. It felt as though they were a married couple and that Rebecca is their child that they are going to put to bed before they go have some very quiet but raunchy sex in their own bedroom. It made them realize just how much they need one another, and just how much this might be something more than a high school crush. 

***

Steve was grinning from ear to ear as the night came to an end and he was about to go home. He had texted Clint in the bathroom to ask him for a ride home from Bucky's because he didn't want Bucky to see where he lived just yet, and he was just so excited to finally be able to tell someone what happened. He returned from the bathroom, and spent time with Bucky and Bucky's entire family to seemed to accept him immediately as Bucky's new friend. 

They made him feel warm and welcomed in their home, and Bucky was almost sad when they asked Bucky to ask when Steve was going to go home. At this point, Bucky suggestively turned to Steve and asked him if he needed a ride. Steve had politely declined and told Bucky that he was getting one from his co worker. At this, a flash of jealousy overcame Bucky's face and Steve melted. He wanted to assure Bucky that there was nothing going on between him and Clint, but he didn't know if that was something he should say to Bucky just yet. So he only smiled and continued his limited contact play that Bucky had been keeping up throughout the night to try and assure Bucky that everything was fine. Eventually Steve's pocket buzzed and he announced to the room that his ride was here.

"I'll walk you out." Bucky said softly. 

Bucky guided Steve out of the room, his hand on Steve's lower back as he guided him out. They exited the house, and Bucky looked out to see Clint leaning against the passenger door as he waved to Steve. Steve waved back, smile shinning. He turned back to face Bucky and he smiled warmly this time. 

"So, what now?" Steve asked shyly.

Bucky grinned and pulled Steve close to him,"Well how about you come over again sometime and we can talk about it. I'd really love to be able to see you again, and not just because your dancing was so amazing."

Steve smiled, and he knew that Bucky was suggesting another date and not just sex. He pulled Bucky close to him and he pressed his lips chastely against Bucky's and started to pull away before Bucky held him in place and kissed him deeply and passionately. It left Steve's knees weak and he had a hard time letting go of Bucky hands as he tried to go. He looked back several times and waved and giggled until he reached Clint's car and got in. He waved one last time to Bucky, and then he was driving away. And as he drove away, it doesn't feel like he's walking away from a chance at love but rather that he's walking into it. 

Steve knew that Bucky will make him happy, and he hoped that he would be able to make Bucky just as happy as Bucky makes him. He thought that maybe, just maybe, Bucky might be in love with him too. 


	3. Pierced Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve reflect on their feelings for one another and just how mutually and irrecoverably in love with each other they are. However, after Bucky has told all his friends about his relationship with Steve, Steve is confronted by Thor. The friendly giant means well when he tells Steve congratulations, but the skinny boy is so damaged by his past that he can't accept the friendly words. From there on, a downward spiral is in store for Steve unless Bucky can save him and put his mind as ease.

Bucky was sitting in his bedroom with the TV blaring some uninteresting TV sitcom that he wasn't paying much attention to. Steve had just gone home for the night, picked up in some country looking pickup truck with a very protective and handsome looking older man. That had riled him up some. He had offered Steve a ride home for the night in the hopes of meeting his parents maybe and possibly getting to kiss Steve once more. But then that  _other guy_ had shown up and whisked Steve off to god knows where. 

Bucky wasn't too worried about him though. He seemed more of like and older brother figure to Steve, but he couldn't be too sure. He had kissed Steve goodbye earlier, more of a show of possessiveness than anything else, and waited to see the guy's reaction. Nothing. So, he wasn't too concerned when Steve climbed inside and they drove off. 

He was however, slightly hurt that Steve had decided to have another man come pick him up and drive him home. That was  _his_ job after all. Bucky wouldn't admit it, but when he came down to truly developing strong feelings like this he was the jealous type. Not enough to break down your door and storm inside and accuse you of an affair, but jealous enough to want to make sure the entire world knew just who his significant other belonged to. He was slightly jealous that this man knew more about Steve than he did, but he wouldn't let it distract him. Instead, all he did was think back to hours before his parents got home and it was just him and Steve in his bedroom. Alone. 

Steve had a gorgeous body. A body for sin. He was skinny yes, most people would think he was too skinny, but Bucky didn't think so. He thought that's Steve's lithe chest was attractive and felt better than any pair of double D's pressing against him every could. He thought that Steve was undeniably gorgeous when he was grinding his hips against his own and swaying his hips from side to side expertly. He thought that Steve's thighs pressed around his waist were firm and held just the right kind of pressure when they kissed. Oh, and that kiss they shared-that marvelous and magnanimous kiss. It made Bucky tremble to think about it. Steve's lips were soft, softer than anything he'd ever felt. They weren't plump by any means, not stuffed with excess collagen to make them more appealing. They were thin and pink and felt like baby's skin when he pressed his own rough chapped lips against them. Steve's mouth was small but warm and wet in all the right ways. His tongue was soft and silky, and it was endearing how Steve had nervously pressed it against Bucky's own tongue. The kiss had been awkward yes, but it was still beautiful. Bucky had felt Steve's nervousness spreading through him and his apprehension was apparent as they kissed. Bucky didn't want to assume that he was Steve's first kiss, but he wouldn't mind if he was. 

It left Bucky smiling at the moment and running his fingers over his lips at the memory. He smirked as his memory continued on. Steve had been so hard in his lap. His dick was practically standing at attention like a soldier addressing their captain, and it make Bucky pulse in his pants. He wanted to relive that moment again and again, but he also wanted to relive it a thousand different ways as well. He wanted to be able to make Steve strip as soon as he got in the house, and lead him up to his bedroom and have Steve play with himself until his dick was standing at attention and then be able to tease him until he was crying. He wanted to have Steve sit in the corner with his raging erection facing the wall while Bucky sat there at his desk pretending to do paperwork. He wanted to be able to throw Steve onto his bed and tie his hands together while he fucked him roughly into the bed. He wanted to do so many awful dirty things to Steve, but he didn't want just that. He wanted to be able to hold hands with Steve in public or take him on a date or kiss him at homecoming for Christ's sake. 

In short, Bucky thought that just maybe he was falling in love with Steve. He blushed crimson and buried his face in his hands as the thought surfaced in his mind. He had to talk with someone about it, had to ask someone for advice. He would go to Thor's, but he was sure that he would kick him out as soon as he showed up because he was trying to re-bond with Loki. Natasha was probably out with her father, running their "family" business. Sam was probably working out, and Bruce was probably cooped up in his lab at home. That only left Tony, and it didn't prove to be the greatest plan but it was the only one he had. 

So, Bucky jumped off his bed and ran down the stairs and out the front door without another word. He jumped in his car, and revved the engine before he he raced down the street to Tony's. He didn't even bother knocking when he got there, he just pushed the door open and walked inside. He waved to Mr. and Mrs. Stark who were in the sitting room. The waved back politely, not even phased that Bucky just burst into their house. Bucky then looked back and traveled down the hall and to the basement where Tony usually set up shop. 

As he got down there, he was not even the slightest bit surprised to see Tony in a compromised situation tinkering away on his tech. He walked up to Tony and then just started to spill literally everything. 

"Tony, my man, I need your help with the Steve Issue."

Tony bolted up from his awkward position and hit his head on the object above him.

"Christ Barnes! You have got to stop doing that." Tony said while he rubbed the back of his head and put his equipment down. 

Tony slowly walked over and planted himself on his swivel chair and kicked over a dolly for Bucky to sit on. Bucky squatted down on the dolly while he let his hands fall into a steeple position. He glared at a mark on the floor and then started to tell Tony everything. 

"He came over, we went to the movies, I almost kissed him but then this guy started coughing and I chickened out. I held his hand in the parking lot and the invited him over to my place. He accepted, so that must mean something right? He came over and went to my room...we were alone to clarify...and then he studied my room. Like really hard, and then we started dancing. Oh Jesus, Tony you should have seen him dancing. It was way too sexual, and ugh I wanted to--"

Tony put his hand up,"As much as I love you dude, I do  _not_ want to know about your sex life just as much as you don't want to know about mine with Pepper."

Bucky nodded and then skipped their sexual encounter,"But then later, he had to go and so I offered to give him a ride. But he  _declined_ and got some other guy to drive him home! What does that mean? I mean he had the big brother vibe around him, but why would Steve ask for someone else to drive him home when he spent the day kissing me? What does that mean? But despite this I'm not even mad...Tony, I think I might love him." Bucky finished.

They both sat there is stunned silence, as though Bucky had just dropped an atomic bomb on the both of them. Tony crossed his arms and chewed his bottom lip while Bucky glared at the mark on the floor harder. He waited for Tony to say something, but all Tony did was sit there for a long time. They sat and they sat and they sat and they sat. Until, Tony blew out a breath and finally grumbled out,"Well that's a fucking conundrum." 

Bucky nodded and then listened as Tony got up to his feet and started to pace. He finally stopped and then stood in front of Bucky who looked up at him through the haze of fluorescent lights. 

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna list off why you think you might love him and why he's different from any of the other girls you've dated. Then you're going to tell me what really made you notice who he was and why you decided to chase after him. That'll narrow down your feelings into a like, lust, or love category."

"Okay, okay, sounds good."

Bucky doesn't say anything, and then he sees Tony move his arm exasperatedly. 

"Oh now?"

"That is the reason why you're here, isn't it? To talk about it. Now. Why else would you come over?" Tony said as he sat down.

"Right right, I know." Bucky stammered.

"So, go on."

So Bucky does. He starts with how he noticed Steve as a loner when they were in their biology class and had been so quiet that it intrigued him. He hadn't really acknowledged Steve for the entirety of their schooling from kindergarten up until now. He had seen Steve of course, they had had at least on class together he thought, but other than that he never really talked to him or anything. Until their time in Biology, he hadn't really wanted to notice Steve. That was a depressing thought. But all that mattered was that he noticed Steve, right? At that, Tony only watched Bucky until he started up again. 

He talked about how when he and Steve actually started their friendship before their date, that he had enjoyed Steve. He thought Steve's laugh was absolutely adorable, and the way that Steve would try and hide his smile by biting his lip or physically turning away. He thought it was beautiful the way that Steve would try and explain things before he gave up and because no on else was listening. He loved it even more when he had to try and coax Steve back into telling him all of it because he  _really was_  listening. He liked the sound of Steve's voice, how it was low and sometimes gravely when i seemed like he wanted something. He loved the way Steve would hurriedly sauntered into the room in skinny jeans. He loved Steve's piercings that seemed to be so acutely presented and looked like they were genuinely wanted. He loved Steve's awkward moves and how he was constantly moving as though he were guarded all the time. He loved the way Steve would talk to him about things. He liked how Steve was passionate about his hobbies and seemed to trust those he really cared for with his interests. 

But he felt like he loved Steve truly for all of those things and even for how he felt when they kissed. He felt without a doubt that Steve Rogers was the bride to be in his life. He could picture himself kissing Steve on the altar or goodnight every night. He could imagine raising two tiny children who would have the most perfect lives they could afford. He could imagine himself proposing to Steve late at one night after their ideal date in a predetermined destination that he knew Steve would love. He could imagine himself waking up next to Steve every morning and lazily pulling him closer to him and whispering 'good morning sunshine'. He could imagine all of these things with Steve, and he didn't want to consider any of those scenarios with anyone other than Steve. 

He concluded his assessment of his feelings towards Steve with an undignified 'so, yeah' and watched Tony's face for a reaction. His fingers twitched as Tony only sat there with a stern look on his face. 

"Well..." Tony started,"I don't know what to tell you there, bud. It seems like you're in a hole. It seems like you're more in love with him than you think you are."

Bucky dropped his head in his hands and then groaned to himself. He was afraid of that. Not of falling in love, but more about realizing it. He didn't want to realize he was in love with Steve, because when he did so it meant that he was going to be one hundred percent involved in giving Steve all of his attention and making him feel like he was the most important person in the entire world. He was going to fall harder than he should for Steven Grant Rogers, he just knew it. He only hoped that Steve had fallen in love with him and that he wasn't just caught up in his own feelings after having made out with him.

***

What Bucky didn't know was that Steve had been in love with Bucky longer than he should have been. He had been in love with Bucky since puberty had hit him like a truck. He had watched Bucky nearly every day of his like and he knew what Bucky's type of woman was, his likes, his dislikes, his car, where he work (albeit for only three days before being fired), and just exactly what Bucky's friends were like. He had known Bucky's schedule for the past years just by hearsay and often times he would take the long way to classes just to be able to catch a glimpse of Bucky on his way. 

He got butterflies in his stomach every time Bucky would walk into a room and just scan the room before he sat down just out of interest. He would immediately move himself away from Bucky at lunch after having gotten just one look, and went to sit by himself under his tree. He used to have an entire sketchbook just filled with Bucky to the brim, and it was his little treasure that he never let anyone (even his Ma) see. He used just sit back and listen to the sound of Bucky's voice when he was called on in class. 

He loved Bucky. He knew more about Bucky than he should have known, but it wasn't as though he expected anything to come of it. He was very aware of what Bucky's friends were like, and he was sure that if he let Bucky bed him that he would just be tossed away. Another notch in his bedpost. Steve didn't mind so much really, at least that's what he told himself. He wanted to be able to have a pure and passionate relationship with Bucky where Bucky would love him and worship his whole body, but he knew it probably wouldn't happen. 

He figured that Bucky was just fucking with him for a while with pleasantries at lunch and inviting his friends over to give a good show. He figured that Bucky was just string him along, treat him nicely and listen to what he said and then ask him out on a date and then invite him back to his place. He just thought that maybe Bucky only kissed him and did nothing else that way Steve would come back for more. If that was the plan, it was working. Steve knew he couldn't let himself fall back into it like this, but he had to. It was all that Steve had right now and what was keeping him going. It was nice to be able to have someone to talk to on his weekends or at school other than his mother or Clint and on occasion, Peter. 

He wanted to have sex with Bucky, he did, but he knew that it wouldn't lead to a whole relationship. He figured he would let Bucky have his way with him and then he would maybe spend the night and then slink away some time in the morning and then he would be gone. Bucky wouldn't chase after him, wouldn't text him anymore, wouldn't call him, wouldn't invite him out on Saturday nights, wouldn't ask him out after that, wouldn't drive him around in his fancy car, wouldn't talk to him in class anymore, and he certainly wouldn't ask him to have sex with him again. Steve would change where he sits at lunch and change up his walking patterns to class to completely avoid Bucky and the whole idea that he would give him his virginity and then just be tossed away like that. 

It wasn't as though Steve saw Bucky like that, it was just that he knew jocks and how they were. While Bucky put on a fabulous show of making Steve feel like he was wanted and needed by him, he knew that it was probably just a long con. Jocks would use whoever they wanted whenever they wanted and then just go on to the next thing. It disappointed Steve to think about, but for now all he wanted to do was succumb to his pleasure that Bucky gave him and burrow into the affection that was brewing in his heart. 

***

School came sooner than either of them expected, and Steve was buzzing with excitement and nervousness as he stood outside their shared class. He was waiting for his teacher to open the door so he could wait inside the classroom, seeing as how he was always early to class. He was scuffing his foot against the ground while his fingers itched to do something and release his tension. He was so engrossed on just trying to look natural, that he didn't notice the pair of footsteps approaching him. He flinched when a warm hand came to rest on his shoulder, and he looked up to see a familiar face but one he was never really conversed with. 

The swelling under his eye had gone down a little bit, but his vision still wasn't the best so he squinted some to make out the features. The man was tall, taller than Bucky, with long blond hair that touched his shoulders. Steve recalled his name, Something Odinson? Oh that was right,  _Thor_. Steve knew Thor, he had only spoken to him once and that was a mumbled apology after he had accidentally smacked into the giant after having half of his school supplied flushed down the toilet in middle school. He was intimidated by Thor's size, yes, but he wouldn't let it show unless he truly felt threatened. So, he only looked at the mountain of a man with a cocked eyebrow and a stony expression.

"Steve, yes?" came his overly proper and clipped voice.

"Yes?" Steve said back while shrugging the man's hand off.

Thor let his hand drop by his side, seeing how clearly uncomfortable the action had made Steve. He smiled brightly and then began to speak with Steve.

"Well, I just wanted to congratulate you and Bucky on your relationship." Thor said while smiling genuinely and comfortingly. 

Steve paled and gripped his backpack strap tightly. 

"Excuse me?" he said quietly. 

Thor gave him a quizzical look as a chill ran up his spine as he saw that something was clearly wrong in the way that the smaller blond was acting. 

"Your relationship, with Bucky? He told me that he was in a relationship with you. I just assumed that you knew he told us?" he replied.

Steve flinched at his words and grabbed his strap tighter while his eyes went hard. He swallowed thickly and the curtly nodded at Thor who only crossed his arms and watched Steve.

"Right." Steve said in a choked voice.

"Are you alright?" 

Steve nodded a little harder than he thought he should and then gave a tight lipped smile before saying,"Yes, excuse me."

He turned on his heel and walked away, smacking into the side of his teacher along the way. He gave a quick apology and then fast walked down the hallway until he was out of sight. His heart was beating out of his chest, and he felt liquid rising to his eyes the further he went. He dodged past the few people who trickled into the school early and then ran out of the school and to a secluded part in the woods adjacent to them. He would often go there to find some peace and work out his thoughts by himself until he felt better. He immediately dropped his stuff down on the autumn leaf covered forest floor and he walked to his small perch by the lazy creek that was there and he looked at his own reflection in the water. The memories he had tried so hard to suppress for years came flooding back to him at full force and he began to cry. Awful silent thick wet tears that poured out as he let little wracking sobs fall from his mouth. 

He should have known that this was just another ploy. 

***

Bucky had been looking for Steve all day. He had texted him and even called his once and asked him where he was, but Steve wouldn't answer. He was beginning to become worried over what happened to Steve and where he was. He was currently sitting in his usual spot in the cafeteria picking at some fries he and Natasha were sharing with a scowl on his face. He was glowering at the table as Thor and Sam approached the table with hearty laughter. He looked up and gave them the usual head nod of acknowledgement before he went back to what he was doing. 

A few tense moments of silence passed between all of them as Bucky seemed to be obviously checking out of their conversations. It wasn't until Natasha had the decency to have the rest of their friends stop and look at how upset Bucky was feeling. Bucky hadn't noticed that his friends had stopped talking and were promptly looking at him for an explanation.

"Bucky, what is the matter with you?" Tony piped up as the silence became too unbearable for him.

Bucky looked up at all of them and then sighed as his friends pushed the topic. He leaned back in his chair and scrubbed his face. By now, he had told all of his friends about his relationship with Steve due to just how much he trusted all of them, so he decided that telling them about what he was worrying about would do him some good. 

"It's Steve, I haven't seen him all day and I've tried calling him and texting him but he won't answer me. I'm worried about him. He got beat up by some asshole over the weekend before our date, and I can't help but wonder if it's happened again or if it's that mystery man who picked him up had anything to do with it." he confessed.

"I saw him this morning before class. I congratulated him on your relationship, and he seemed a little off after that. He ran away after that, and that was the last that I saw of him for the morning." Thor offered.

Bucky groaned and then buried his face in his hands. He pushed himself out of his chair and then stood and faced his friends. They watched him as he tapped his fingers against the table and then looked at them and spoke.

"Will you guys help me find him?" Bucky asked earnestly. 

His friends agreed, and then as their lunch went on they scoured the school for him. They checked his regular spot for lunch, the classrooms, and odd corridors that hardly anyone ever used. It wasn't until close to the end of lunch when Tony and Bucky took a pee break in the nearest boy's bathroom that they found him. They stood at their own urinals respectively and made light conversation. They talked for a while, until the door swung open and the room was filled with silence and then sniffling. They turned slightly to look at the other boy who had entered the room, but had to do a double take when they realized it was Steve.

He was a rough sight to see. His eyes were red rimmed and his face was streaked with tears as he scanned the room for other people. His hands were shaking and his hair was sticking up all over the place. If it weren't for the tear streaked eyes, Bucky would have thought that Steve looked adorably ravishing. But, because his eyes were red and swollen, all that filled him was worry instead of arousal. He hurriedly finished his business and shook himself out and then started to walk towards Steve. Steve on the other hand had backed away from Bucky with every step he took. Bucky immediately got the hint, and he stopped in his tracks and put his hands up in a harmless stance. Steve watched him for a moment and then started to turn quickly only to be stopped by Tony who was standing by the door drying his hands off.

"Steve, are you okay?" Bucky asked.

"Y-yeah, just fine." Steve squeaked.

"Are you sure, you look a little jumpy and like shit in general." Tony commented.

"Hey come on, man that's not cool." Bucky said to him. 

Tony mockingly smiled at Bucky and then apologized. 

"Steve, really, you can tell me if you're not okay." Bucky said softly. 

Steve nodded harshly and then said quietly and rudely,"Yeah yeah, no, I get it."

"Get what?" Bucky asked.

"I get what this was all about, I've been through it before, I just didn't realize you would take it this far. It's fine really, so if you want to do it, just get it over with and leave me alone. I just want to graduate." he spat. 

Bucky and Tony gave each other a look of pure confusion before Bucky came closer to Steve and tried to talk some sense into him. 

"What are you talking about?" Bucky asked.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! You-you didn't have to string me along like this and then fuck me over like this. Just fuck me over from the beginning like a normal person. I don't need this again. I didn't ask for this." he shouted.

"Didn't ask for what? Steve what's going on?" Bucky asked with an edge to his voice.

Tears were streaming down Steve's face and he scrubbed them off of his cheeks angrily while he glared at Bucky. 

"You know what I'm talking about. I'm gay, and I have a crush on the school's number one playboy. I'm an easy target, I know it, but I didn't do anything to you before you approached me. I kept to myself, I  _keep_  to myself. I don't do anything to land on anyone's radar, because I learned my lesson the hard way to stay out of the way. Obviously I didn't show it well enough, because here you are." Steve said.

"Steve, I don't know what you're talking about but I would never do that to you." Bucky said softly.

Steve started to sob, his cries were loud and wet. He palmed at his eyes and hung his head in the silence. He only heard the rush on his blood in his ears until Bucky came up beside him and pulled him closer to his chest. Steve struggled for a moment and then let himself go pliant as he felt that Bucky wasn't going to abuse him in anyway. He cried into Bucky's shirt and gripped at the back of it for a sense of comfort. 

Bucky nodded to Tony to gesture that he should leave, and Tony obliged. Bucky let Steve cry on his front for as long as he needed until Steve pushed himself back and looked up at Bucky.

"Then...then why did you go after me like that?" Steve asked softly.

"Because I like you Steve, I think you're a wonderful person. And I don't know who hurt you, or why they did, but whoever they are they're an awful person and they shouldn't have done that to you. I would never do that to you, ever, because I care about you. I think you're the best thing that's every happened to me and I would never dream of hurting you like that." Bucky whispered to him. 

Steve blushed and then looked down at his feet. 

"But why?" he asked just barely audible. 

"Why wouldn't I? You're passionate, smart, tender, loyal, and loving. I've never met anyone like you, and you make me feel this profound feeling of warmth and wholeness as cliche as that is. You make me feel good about myself, and I...I think that I love you. All of you, just as you are." Bucky confessed while cupping the side of Steve's face with soft hands.

***

It was eighth grade, four months before he met Bucky Barnes and Alexander Pierce was the shinning blond haired boy in his life. He was snarky and bold, and everything and everyone around him was his to use no matter what. Steve had just figured out his sexuality, accidentally discovering he was attracted to men when he saw a gay porno that some kids were making fun of during class. He had to run to the bathroom and take care of some business after his heart had started racing and he realized he wanted to be the twink at the mercy of that older man's hands. From then, he had found out his type. The type seeming to have authority over him and all those around them. 

He was young and naive at this point in his life, he didn't know that people could be unnecessarily cruel to those around them just for the fun of it or because they were angry that he was different. He was trusting and kind, and he let himself get carried away with one of the most disapproving and cruel persons he'd ever meet. He had told Alexander his feelings right away after he felt like his heart couldn't contain it anymore, and it had felt like a goddamned dream come true when Alexander had slyly made up his mind and agreed to go on a date with him. Steve had smiled a lot more after that, came out of his shell more and told his mother all about it. She had been excited and supportive of him when he told her, and said that she was happy he had found out who he was.

He had gone to the movies with Alex that next weekend. His brother had driven them there, quiet the whole time and eyeing Steve. They had gone to see some shitty rom-com, but Steve couldn't care less. He was on a date with the boy he was interested in and they were holding hands! It was perfect. Their date had gone smoothly, and after that Alex had texted Steve sweet wooing things that swept him off of his feet. He kept the charade up for a month and a half, telling Steve all the right things he wanted and needed to gain his trust. He had told Steve to meet up with him in front of the school, because he had a special surprise for him when it was their anniversary.

Steve can still recall the day. It was light and airy, the wind crisp with spring time air as he walked to school. He had arrived at the front, and as he stood out side looking for Alex. He had waited a few moments, patient and understanding, until the loud speaker came on. It was crackly and old from use every morning with the pledge and announcements, but the voice that came on was not the usual chipper female telling them to have a good day. It was Alex's voice that came on over the speakers, and it made Steve's heart skip a beat. Was this the surprise? How romantic! 

Except, it was anything but. Alex's voice, once to soft and sweet to Bucky, was cold and uncaring as he started his malicious hateful speech. He listened as Alex went on and on about how he had met someone new. Someone special to him, someone that trusted him. At first, Steve had been touched that Alex thought of him that way. But then, Alex started to get into the thick of it. He started out by reading Steve's texts to him about his confession to Alex and why he liked him and how he imagined they would be together. He told the entire school about how Steve had told him that he wanted to kiss him and eventually have sex with him. After he finished reading Steve's extensive texts, he went on with sexual slurs about how faggots were disgusting and how they all needed to die or get raped up the ass with some cock since that's all that they were dying for. And then, to make matters worse, he had finished his entire campaign with stating that he had distributed flyers around school to show the school who they should ask any further questions to. 

It had turned out that Alex, after having been taken out of the office by force and expelled from the school, had plastered flyers of pictures of Steve's private  _nude_  pictures that Steve sent. He had also left Steve's phone number on the flyers for any further questions. From then, it was like a living hell. Steve was made fun off and bullied every day for his sexuality, excluded from all activities, and would get toxic violent phone calls in the middle of the night. It had gotten so bad, that Steve had stopped talking to people and had isolated himself from everyone. He hadn't spoken to anyone or made eye contact with anyone since the incident happened. His teachers didn't ask about it, didn't care about what happened to him. They chalked it all up to kids just being kids, and that it was good to become exposed to reality. 

So, Steve continued his existence in desolate silence and depression. That is, until he met Bucky. He was followed home from school one day, in his old apartment before they were forced to move due to extensive bullying, and they pushed him into an alleyway. They beat the shit out of him for what felt like hours and hours until Bucky stepped in. He must have thought that Steve was younger than he looked, due to his height and all, and defended him. He made the other boys go away and leave him alone, and then he and his friends had seen him home. They made sure that Steve was okay and that his bleeding had stopped, and Steve knew just  _knew_ that he was going to fall in love. 

And he did, but this time he kept his heart guarded and closed off. He was sure to keep it quiet and never let it get any bigger than it needed to be. He didn't tell anyone about it and didn't go up to Bucky and spill it all. Bucky had made him return back to the light however, made him become re-interested in his old hobbies and start talking to other people again. He had been reinvented, and then summer came. He didn't see Bucky, but he and his Ma moved to a better apartment (in the way where no one else knew where he lived and they didn't receive hate crimes anymore). And then, school started again. But this time, Steve went unnoticed in high school and it seemed like the whole world forgot about who Steve Rogers was. Everyone except for Steve, and he would never forget what happened to him. 

***

Steve knew it was a bad idea to skip school for the rest of the day, even if he needed it. He didn't think it would be good for his attendance record or for his Ma to suddenly hear about his absence from school the entire day. He and Bucky had left the school together, and were currently sitting on the large couch in Bucky's game room. He was curled up against Bucky under a fuzzy blanket with  _Pride and Prejudice_  playing in the background. Bucky is holding Steve close to him and stroking his hair every few seconds reassuringly. They're just barely watching the movie, too wrapped up in their own feeling of one another. Steve is nuzzling into Bucky any time he starts to feel the slightest self conscious, and Bucky is only holding him tighter in the way of accommodation. 

They've been like this for the past two hours, and slowly but surely Steve's sniffles have lessened and his eyes are slowly becoming clearer. He's calmed down some and has been gripping Bucky's hand close to him ever since Keira Knightly's character met Lady Catherine. He hasn't let his grip soften at all, and it's like a vice on Bucky's hand. Bucky hasn't asked him any questions about why he has accused him of using him or abusing him like that. He wants to let Steve come to him all on his own when he's ready and explain the situation when he's comfortable, because whatever happened to him had obviously shaken his confidence and self esteem. So, all he does is hold Steve and whisper sweet nothings to him when he feels the blond shake harder in his grip. It seems to comfort Steve, and by the time Keira Knightly shows up at Mr. Darcy's house and spots him with his sister, he's finally coming back to his senses and actively engaging in the movie and talking to Bucky. 

Their conversations starts light, but then Steve suddenly feels the urge to spill it to Steve why he had acted that way. Dread had been building up in his stomach, and before he knew it his mouth was expelling the confession right out onto the couch under them like vomit. 

"I...I want to apologize for yelling at you like that. I feel like I owe you an explanation, because I know you won't hurt me." he said quietly.

"You don't have to do that if you don't want to," Bucky said softly while kissing Steve's forehead. 

Steve was silent for a long time, and Bucky thinks that maybe he had decided not to tell him after all. But then, Steve is shifting up to face Bucky and he takes his hands in his own and has Bucky look right at him. 

"I want to." he said. 

So, Bucky sits there and listens to him.

"When I was in middle school, I had a crush on this boy for some time before I told him about my feelings. I thought that he was an amazing person and really cared for me, you know? But, then I told him about my feelings and it was good for a while. He was sweet and he told me everything I wanted, so I told him all about who I was and why I liked him and how I found out that I am gay. He-he seemed like a nice guy, and even after that he played the doting part of a 'boyfriend'. But then, maybe about a month later, he showed his real intentions....He humiliated me in front of all of my peers and everyone I knew. He, uh, he posted pictures around school that I sent him out of trust and he leaked my phone number for people to call. And for months until the summer came, I had threats from parents and students - and a teacher on one occasion. It didn't end that well, I didn't have anymore friends and no one would talk to me after that. I got beat up a lot and followed home by the more... _aggressive_  people. They defaced our house, and before I knew it school was ending and we were kicked out of our apartment. We got a new place though, and after high school started things got better but I just didn't see that much good in people anymore.

So, I have some trust issues because of it and I keep to myself mostly. I just thought it was a dream come true that you had showed interest in someone  _like me_ , but when your friend Thor told me that he knew we were in a relationship and that the rest of you knew I just didn't know what to think about it anymore. I thought that maybe you were going to turn out like him, because you knew how I felt before you made a move. I judged you too quickly, and I was wrong. I'm sorry for that." he finished.

Bucky was silent for a while, letting Steve's words sink into him. Anger boiled in his skin as he finally registered that this  _dick bag_   _son of a bitch_ had taken advantage of and abused Steve. Steve who was nothing but a softy when you looked under all of that black clothing and ink on his skin, Steve who had hesitantly accepted Bucky's friendship, Steve who was his and  _his_ alone. He was Bucky's to protect and keep and cherish forever and ever, and even as Steve told him all about his past it only affirmed his feelings. That feeling that swirled in his chest and made his stomach twist every time he so much as caught a glimpse of Steve's hair. That feeling that he knew meant that he was in love with Steve Rogers. 

Steve shifted uncomfortably next to Bucky, just praying to God that Bucky wasn't going to snap and tell him to get out.

"Steve," he started,"I'm so sorry. I wish I knew. I wish I could have been there to save you from that  _dirt bag_. You didn't deserve that, you never deserved that. Ever. I wish I could have saved you Stevie, I'm so sorry. You're mine to protect and I don't  _ever_  want anything bad to happen to you. I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again, not on my watch." he said while he tilted Steve's face up to his.

Steve's eyes went wide as he looked at Bucky, who looked down at him with a soft caring  _genuine_ expression that showed his affection. It poured all over Steve and it made heat rise to his cheeks as his heart pounded faster. He was so in love with Bucky Barnes. He was in love with his straight smile and his short gelled hair and his confident walk. He was in love with how caring- how adoring Bucky was towards him and everyone else. He  _loved_ Bucky. He loved him so much, so so much. It was physically hurting his chest to keep it all contained and try and not let Bucky know exactly just how much. His eyes were wide and shinning and just oozing the obvious vibe of 'I like you, please kiss me'. So, all he did to keep himself contained was smile at Bucky and then look down between them. 

Bucky saw him go, and he let his hand fall out of Steve's loose grasp and then tilt Steve's head back up. He looked into Steve's saucer eyes and let his thumb run along Steve's bottom lip. 

"I mean it Steve,"  he said.

Steve's tongue swiped along his bottom lip and his eyes melted as he saw the seriousness in Bucky's eyes.

"I know you do," Steve whispered.

Buck looked at Steve harder for a few moments, his eyes tender and soft. Steve felt as though all he could hear was the pounding of blood in his ears as Bucky just kept looking at him. Looking at him for so long it felt as though time didn't exist, before he started leaning into Steve's space. He was just leaning, leaning into Steve to where his broad shoulders were caging over Steve's smaller ones and his torso was blocking the movie. Steve let himself shrink against the couch and look up at Bucky through his long lashes. Bucky looked down at him, his eyes darkening and his mouth growing soft at the edges. He licked his lips, and then brought his left hand up to caress Steve's soft cheek. He let his thumb rub small circles across Steve's jaw bone, and then he let his head swoop in a little further. His breath cascaded over Steve's lips lightly and then he came in for the kill. He sucked in a small breath and then kissed Steve on the lips softly. He didn't let his tongue swipe out just yet, until Steve let out a soft breath and opened his mouth.

He pliantly let Bucky probe into his mouth with his muscle turned his head to the side to let Bucky tongue fuck him harder. He was pretty sure his face looked completely fucked out when Bucky pulled away from him slightly and that his chin and lips were covered in a small sheen of spit. When they pulled away for a moment, Steve's pupils were dilated and his mouth was still parted. He felt arousal flare in his chest and then he grabbed Bucky's face and smashed their lips together. It was slightly awkward, their teeth clacked together initially until Bucky took over. Bucky roughly grabbed Steve's hands off of his face and then shoved his wrists back until they were pinned against the couch. Steve let himself be taken down against the cushions and let Bucky come over top of him. His blush spread up to his ears and down below his collar as Bucky kissed him harder and harder. 

"Is this fine with you?" Bucky breathed out as he looked down at Steve.

Steve nodded hastily and let his eyes flicker down to Bucky's lips. Bucky smirked and then teasingly went back down and kissed Steve lightly. While he did so, he reached his hands down between them and thumbed open the button of his jeans and then the button of Steve's jeans. Steve jolted a little bit and his eyes snap open to look up at Bucky. Bucky looked back at him with a single eyebrow raised and waited for Steve's consent. Steve chewed his bottom lip nervously and then nodded. Bucky smiled and breathed out softly, and then- oh  _god_. Bucky's calloused hand dipped into Steve's jeans and rubbed the outline of Steve's already becoming excited sex. Steve can't believe he's getting this excited this quickly and only just from a little kissing and some light palming. 

Bucky opened his eyes and intently watched Steve who let his eyelids flutter shut and his eyebrows knit together. Bucky can feel Steve getting hard under his hand and he can feel his own dick starting to stand up in his pants. Steve's pale face started to flush as he felt Bucky's hand start to move faster and jerk him a little bit rougher than he should have. Only, it wasn't too rough for Steve. It was just as rough as he needed, and as Bucky kept stroking him he felt moans clawing up his throat. Steve rolled his hips up to meet Bucky's uneven strokes and his wet lips fell open without a sound. He pushed out soft puffs of breath and writhed underneath Bucky's tight grip on his wrist. Bucky wanted to hear Steve's moans, they were all alone in his house without anyone to disturb them for the next few hours and he was determined to hear them at least once. 

Bucky leaned in next to Steve's ear and pressed small kiss against his earlobe before he whispered,"Can you let me hear your voice, baby doll?"

Steve sighed and pressed his chest up against Bucky's. 

"Come on, baby, let me hear you. You're so beautiful, so beautiful." he whispered.

He palmed Steve's erection harder, and Steve felt himself getting more and more aroused. He let a small moan escape his lips next to Bucky's ear. Steve knew that he was a screamer when it came to sex even though he was a virgin. He had played with himself when he was alone in his apartment, and when he did he was often very loud. He didn't want to frighten Bucky with his excessive screaming, so he tried his hardest to keep his voice quiet. But, Bucky's jerking felt  _so good_. He moaned louder when he felt Bucky's hand glide inside his boxers and stroke his prick directly. Bucky smirked and chastely kissed his lips and then pulled back and let go of Steve's wrist. Steve however, only kept his hands up beside his head, following a silent order Bucky had given. 

Bucky had started at the base of Steve's cock, and slowly slid his hand up the shaft of Steve's average length. As his hand stroked up higher, he came closer and closer to a secret Steve had hidden from everyone- including his Ma and Peter (whom he told everything). He bit his lip and watched Bucky's face furrow in confusion when he reached the head and frenum. There, on his frenum was a small silver bar pierced through the skin, it was small and tasteful and gleamed in the light at all the right angles. If that wasn't enough to shock Bucky, there was also a Prince Albert piercing of a thin ring going through the head and out from the top of his urethra. In short, it was a sure dead give away that Steve had done these on purpose and that he had enjoyed the pain that came with getting them.

It had been excruciating when he first got them. He had been seventeen- just  _turned_  seventeen- when he and Clint had gotten close enough to tell each other nearly everything. From that point, Steve could have considered Clint his friend but didn't want to push the boundaries so they were close acquaintances, they had bonded. In this case, Clint had found out Steve's secret affliction with pain and had helped Steve into discovering new ways to achieve his pleasure from more than just simple wounds. He had told Steve about piercings in genitalia, and at first Steve had thought it would be too painful to pierce something so sensitive. But, as time went on and he thought about it more and more and getting achingly hard in his boxers at just imagining it, he had convinced himself by his seventeenth birthday to go through with it. While Clint was very moral about underage drinking, his morals were very loose when it came to illegal piercings and tattooing. He had told Steve that he had worked part time during the day at a tattoo shop where he had a few buddies who would lay down some ink on anyone no matter their age, don't ask don't tell, while he himself was the shop's body piercer. 

He had taken Steve there late at night after their shift together, and had pierced the boy just as he'd asked. He'd gotten the frenum piercing first, and after the time had passed for it to heal he had gone back like a love sick puppy for the Prince Albert. Clint hadn't judged him for it at all, knew it was enjoyable from the experience of a past girlfriend he had had who got her labia and clit done. But, Bucky, Bucky was a different story. Bucky was clean cut white collar all American pure breed blue blood. He, more than likely, wasn't as exposed as Steve was to the darker side of sex with dominance and submission and pain and humiliation. But, Steve was confident that Bucky would let him know if it scared him too much, and Steve would take the piercings out if he needed to, although he really didn't want to. 

Bucky gaped at Steve's crotch for a while, hand not moving on his dick at all. He stared at the silver metal intertwined through Steve's light pink flesh and only looked at it with wide eyes. He fisted Steve's cock in his hand, and his hand twitched ever so slightly and Steve whimpered at the action. Bucky finally drew in an intake of breath and then his eyebrows scrunched together. He slowly looked up from Steve's cock and up at Steve who gave a bashful smile. 

"Stevie," he breathed.

Steve bit his lip nervously,"Do you like it? You don't have to, I can take them out." he said while sitting up slightly.

Bucky only put a hand up to stop Steve, and then looked back down at Steve's prick. He hesitated for a moment and then with his thumb he placed it on the part of the ring coming out of Steve's cock. Bucky swiped his thumb down, causing the ring to spin down and Steve to moan lightly. It felt amazing to have the ring twirl through his skin where it was so sensitive and then come out through his urethra. It sent little prickles of jolting dulled minute pain into his erection, and his fingers scrabbled against the fabric of the couch to try and ground himself. A small bead of clear pre-cum oozed out of his slit, and he let his hips careen up into Bucky's hand. Bucky immediately stopped moving the ring, and looked up at Steve with a concerned look. 

"Does it hurt?" he whispered.

Steve flushed in his cheeks and let his eyebrows draw up and bit his bottom lip in arousal. He nodded, and moaned to show Bucky he approved. Bucky however, didn't move his hand at all. He only watched in stunned silence at Steve's reaction.

"Do it again, please." Steve groaned lewdly. 

Bucky felt his lips quirk up in a smirk, and then he let his thumb turn the ring again. Steve felt his legs twitch open, and that was when Bucky got a sadistic smile on his face. He let his thumb fly faster and faster, letting the run turn harder and faster. Steve moaned out soft little  _oh oh ahn ah oh_ 's until Bucky stopped and pulled on the ring. Steve's hips went with Bucky's pull and he let out a soft whimper as he felt his skin stretch and burn. Bucky groaned at the sight of Steve, and then he got a wonderfully great idea. 

"Strip for me, Steve, let me see that beautiful body of yours. Won't you?" Bucky begged.

Steve, unthinkingly, immediately complied to Bucky's wish and got up off of the couch. He stood there for a moment, eyeing Bucky nervously until he saw that Bucky was stripping his clothes too. Steve put the thought out of his head and then started to strip as well. He shimmied out of his skinny jeans first, leaving his boxers on that slowly ride down his hips. Next, he took his t-shirt off and then waited for a moment before taking his long sleeve shirt off. His eyes snapped back up to Bucky's, and there he was. Bucky in his caramel glory thick and lean and toned with muscles that rippled any time he so much as breathed. It made Steve lose his breath and he gaped for a moment until Bucky chuckled and then gestured with one hand to have him continue. Steve gave a small smile, and then he slowly started to peel his shirt off. 

Once the fabric was off of his lithe body, there was nothing between him and Bucky. There was nothing to cover up the parts of his he was self conscious about, or to cover up his very personal tattoos. He grabbed his right arm with his left at the elbow and looked at the ground with an expression that was bashful and modest. Bucky however, only eyed Steve with lust. 

Steve's chest was small and compact, his torso thinning down to a small waist and pale thighs where skinny calves connected to knobby bony ankles. If that wasn't something that turned Bucky on, the tattoos certainly were. On Steve's collar bone, there was a pair of brown eagle's wings with the words in cursive underneath 'In God We Trust'. From there to his left pectoral there was a snake of roses that bled onto his shoulder and down to his bicep. Entangled in the roses was a small star encircled in one band of blue, a band of red, a band of white, and another band of red. Down to his elbow were thick black bands that circled all the way around with skin breaks in between them, and between them there were the words '107th Company' and the dates of birth and decease. Trickling down there onto his forearm there were traditional American tattoos of daggers with skulls, hearts, crosses, roses on crosses, and an anchor with rope winding around it. On Steve's right arm just at the center of his bicep up by his shoulder, there was an American bald eagle with roses surrounding its bottom with the words 'Howling Commandos' on a fine ribbon underneath and the Statue of Liberty. On the outside of both of his forearms however, there were the words Freedom and Strength with two halves of the justice scales, so that when he put his arms together they formed a complete scale to show just how equal freedom and strength were. On his hip on the right side, there were small scripture like words of the phrase 'true independence and freedom can only exist in doing what's right'. 

The clear display of ink against his milky skin showed just exactly what kind of morals Steve upheld and believed in. Bucky was entranced, and came over to Steve to look at his body. He gingerly moved Steve's arms out of the way and kissed his skin where he saw the ink touch. Bucky thought it was beautiful the way that the colors and lines would blend and bleed out to form these intricate designs that just screamed Steve's name. Bucky's eyes were wide and he tried to take in the whole of Steve who was just so beautiful in his eyes. His large hands cupped Steve's delicate shoulders and he looked at Steve who was gnawing his bottom lip and looking at the ground.

"Oh, Stevie, you're so beautiful." he said between kisses,"So. So. Beautiful." 

Steve blushed and hid his face in his hands, cheeks heated up to a crimson red and honest to god genuine happy smile splayed all over his lips. 

"M'not that beautiful, Buck." he mumbled.

Bucky grinned and pulled Steve close to him and then whispered in Steve's ear,"Most beautiful thing I've ever seen, baby doll."

Steve hunched himself lower out of embarrassment and giggled. He wasn't used to, nor was he exposed to, this kind of worship and idolization. Steve's heart felt full, and so he dropped his hands from his face and let them wrap around Bucky's neck. He pressed his face into Bucky's neck, able to smell the scent of Bucky's shampoo and body wash. It was clean like laundry, but held a faint smell of cigarettes despite the lack of smoke around the house. Bucky smelled like summer and spring time and it made Steve flutter in his heart. 

"B-Buck...Bucky?" he asked timidly. 

Bucky hummed contentedly in response.

"I-I don't want to be presumptuous or mean to sound like an ogling love sick girl, but...I was wondering if um maybe...maybe we were dating or if you just wanted something more open ended?" he whispered barely audible.

Bucky's ears pricked up at his words, and he pulled away from Steve. It was understandable that he be asked this type of question, after all he hadn't exactly formally asked Steve if he wanted to be his boyfriend or anything like that. What caught his attention though was the suggestion that Steve might think that he wanted to be sex friends. And then, that posed the question did Steve want them to be sex friends? His stomach dropped at that, he didn't want to have to share, if Steve chose to do this, him with anyone else. He wanted to be the only person to see Steve's incredibly personal and sentimental tattoos, be the only one to kiss his sensual lips, and he certainly wanted to be the only one to know what kind of jewelry Steve adorned himself with. He swallowed thickly and then looked at Steve's sad expression. 

No,  _no_ how could he have ever suspected that this sweet golden heart loving boy wanted sex without the emotional aspect of things. It was obvious that Steve was the kind of person that needed emotional attachment and validation, or else he wouldn't go through with something so personal. Bucky's heart swelled and he knew he wanted nothing more than to make Steve feel safe and comforted during and after their sexual flings. He had to tell Steve how he felt, maybe not about how he had fallen in love with him already, but the fact that he wanted Steve to be more than just his friend or a crush. 

"Well," he started, and saw how Steve's shoulders fell in dismay at the word,"I'd like t'say that we're dating. That is, if that's what you want? I don't want to just use your body, I want everything you have to offer. I want you to be my boyfriend." 

Steve's head snapped up and he looked at Bucky's face, searching his eyes for any doubt or signs of hesitancy. 

"Really?" he asked, voice breaking half way through.

"Really. What do you say, date me Steve Rogers?" he exaggerated.

Steve nodded hard, and Bucky feared he would break his neck from the vigorous action. He laughed and kissed Steve's forehead and squeezed his shoulders before he let his eyes harden and he slipped into a more firm character than he was.

"Now come on, babe, lay down on the couch. I want to reward you for being such a good boy." he said.

Steve felt a shiver slide up his back, and he easily complied to Bucky's command. He laid down on the couch, and tilted his head towards Bucky who eyed him predatory like. Bucky got to his feet, his erection making a large tent in his loose boxers. Steve watched him as he walked over and sat beside him on the couch. Steve didn't touch his drooling erection at all although his fingers twitched to do so. Bucky seemed to notice and he smirked as he lifted a hand and poked the head of Steve's prick. Steve whimpered and longingly looked up at Bucky.

Now, Bucky had no intention to have sex with Steve just yet. He wanted it to be special and further on in their relationship. He didn't want it to be like most of the ones he had had with girls where they got together and within their first two weeks of dating, they boned. After that, the girls, at least the ones he had been with, had acted like complete and total bitches. They would try and be that girlfriend who had control over their boyfriend's sex life and social life, using sex as a weapon. Or, they would break up with him after that or a few weeks later and claim that he was only after their body. None of those instances had worked out well for Bucky so his flings were usually just that. But with Steve, he wanted it to be different. He wanted to work up to it until he was sure they were both committed to the relationship physically and emotionally before they did something so intimate. 

Sex was something special to be shared with someone unique and special to you, and from the way that Steve acted at some of their more intimate connections he could tell Steve was a virgin. He didn't want to assume, but it was fairly obvious to him seeing as how he was already so experienced at the age of eighteen and a half. He wanted to make it amazing for Steve, and he wanted to be able to please him in any way it was that the blond wanted. So, for now, a mutual jerking off or a few blow jobs would suffice until he was sure the timing was right. 

"You're so excited, Stevie, I haven't even touched you that much." he said in a strong voice,"What's got you so flustered?" 

Steve only swallowed hard in response. 

"I asked you a question, boy." Bucky said while gripping Steve's dick with a firm hand. 

Steve moaned and bucked his hips up into Bucky's vice grip, enjoying the tight pressure around his shaft and the authority Bucky was oozing. If he didn't know any better, he would say that Bucky had him pegged on his authority kink. 

"I'm sorry, Sir," he breathed,"I just thought about how good you would make me feel." 

Steve's prick oozed more clear pre-cum out and onto Bucky's hand as Bucky gripped him tighter. His grip would be uncomfortable if Steve wasn't into some pain play, and he most certainly was. 

"We'll see about that, it depends on if I decide to let you come." he teased.

Steve groaned as he scrubbed his face. 

"Yes, Sir." he whimpered.

Bucky smirked, Steve was playing along so well. He let his pressure up some and then started to stroke Steve with long slow movements. Any time he would come close to Steve's prince Albert piercing, Steve's breath would hitch and he would arch into the touch. Bucky would watch his expressions as Steve looked down at Bucky's hand jerking him roughly. Bucky, seeing that Steve wanted a little bit more than some jerking off, leaned to the side and bent his mouth down dangerously close to the head. His breath ghosted over the slit, and Steve held his breath as Bucky's tongue darted out and twirled about the head. His piercing moved ever so slightly jerkily as Bucky moved over it. Steve let out soft little moans, and then Bucky pointed his tongue and started to jab harshly at the slit. Steve hissed out a soft curse that Bucky just barely caught and then he was moaning impossibly hard as Bucky's tongue fucked him and his other hand fondled Steve's testicles. He moaned louder and louder, his true volume and sound of enjoyment being expressed. Bucky ceased his tonguing when Steve's thigh started to shake, and then he kissed Steve's head before he let his teeth catch around the metal ring. He looked up at Steve who's expression darkened and licked his lips in anticipation. Bucky smirked and then bit down on the metal and pulled back slightly. 

Steve groaned lewdly and threw his head back as Bucky pulled a little harder and then relented. He finally stopped when he heard Steve's small whimpers and then he sat up and readjusted himself between Steve's now open legs. He seated himself and then began to grind his hard cock into Steve's still cloth covered ass. He did this for a while and then, growing tired of the lack of skin on skin contact, he pulled his boxers down his legs until they were at mid thigh. 

Steve's eyes widened. He was by no means, ready to take that  _thing_ into his tight ass. But lucky for him, that wasn't the plan for today. Bucky was by no means average but he wasn't a monster. He was slightly over average and thicker than Steve's two slender fingers he used to stimulate himself. It frightened Steve to think about his length splitting him open and just  _thrusting in and out and in and out_  over and over until Steve was too overstimulated. Subconsciously, Steve let his legs fall open wider and his dick jumped at the thought. Bucky seemed to notice, and he started to stroke himself up and down. He started slowly and watched as Steve licked his lips as Bucky continued to pleasure himself.

"Like what you see?" he whispered huskily. 

"Yes, Sir," Steve answered without missing a beat. 

Bucky laughed deep in his chest and then leaned over Steve while he continued to jerk himself. 

"What if I just rutted against you and ignored your swollen little cock, and then I came all over those pretty tattoos? Hmm? Would you like that?" Bucky asked while he ground himself against Steve's smaller cock. 

Steve nodded, taking in the sight of Bucky and just thinking about how the older man could use his body for his own pleasure and not give Steve any release if that's what he chose to do. Bucky smirked and then grabbed Steve's hands and brought them closer to their rubbing erections.

"I won't be that cruel to you, at least not now." Bucky admitted.

Bucky brought Steve's shaking hands to clasp around their cocks, and then he ordered Steve to rub them together. Steve had melted immediately and began to rub them together between his tiny hands. His pleasure was so concentrated and exaggerated that he had a hard time holding onto reality. He moaned louder and louder, and then looked up at Bucky with a concerned pleasured expression on his face. Bucky's face softened and he kissed Steve's lips softly until Steve opened his mouth. Steve moaned muffled noises into Bucky's mouth as they kissed, and he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He broke their kiss and his hands sped up, and Bucky groaned at the feeling. 

"Please, Buck, may I come?" he begged.

Steve's wrists flicked every once in a while around the heads and Bucky concentrated on they way Steve's soft palms felt around him. He decided not to be too harsh on Steve, seeing as how he had been put through so much today, and easily gave him an answer.

"Fuck yes, my beautiful boy, yes you may. Been so  _good_ for me." he said while he caressed the side of Steve's face. 

Steve moaned and sped up his jerking, and it wasn't long before he felt himself whiting out as his orgasm hit him dead on. His warm spunk sloshed over his hands and across his chest, some landing on his collar bone even. He let his hands slow, and then all of a sudden Bucky's hands were right there over his own and he began to jerk them still. Steve whimpered at the sensation, his cock over sensitive and spent as Bucky kept going. He writhed for a little while longer until Bucky's balls tightened and he spilled his own release onto Steve's cooling come and heaving chest. 

Bucky fell forward slightly on top of Steve, but was careful not to let his full weight crush the younger boy. He was shaking slightly at the intensity of it, and Steve himself was trembling underneath him as he brought his hands up to grip Bucky's shoulders tightly. Bucky looked down at Steve, and Steve looked up at him. Steve looked so small underneath him like this, his face so open and honest with all his emotions and down right blatant display of affection for the older boy. 

They were wrapped up in their own world in that moment, cocooned in their feelings and after glow of orgasm that they would not have noticed if the world blew up right then and there. All that existed in that moment were their two beating hearts, joined together so much deeper than any pleasures of the flesh. There was a cosmic joint between the two of them, as though they were destined to be together forever no matter what happened to each other, and while it could have been the feelings of great sex, it was not. It ran so much deeper than either of them knew 

Were it not for the obnoxious clanging and chiming of a cellphone going off, the pair of them might have stayed there together and basked in their romance. But, there was a certain cellphone that went off obnoxiously loud and startled them back to their reality. Bucky protectively caged Steve into his body and searched for the phone blindly with his other hand. He finally located the source of the noise and handed Steve his black flip phone. Bucky did however, before handing the phone to Steve read the name on the glowing front.  _Clint Barton_. Bucky's eyebrow twitched up slightly at the name, but he didn't let it bother him too much. 

Steve flipped it open and answered the call, staring at Bucky with light wide eyes as he spoke.

"Hello?"

 _"Steven Grant Rogers, where the hell are you? It is five minutes to your shift and you're not here! You're Ma has been calling me non stop to check in if you're here, something about missing school all day? I'm surprised she hasn't called you yet."_ he said.

"I'm sorry, Clint. I was a little busy with something else at the moment...If my Ma calls again tell her that I'm fine I just had to take some time off. I'll call her when I can. I'm on my way, but I won't be there for a while I'll have to catch the bus or something." Steve answered back as he broke eye contact with Bucky.

_"Do you need a ride? I can come pick you up wherever your are, Darcy can cover my shift until I get there. And good luck with your mother, she's very high strung today."_

"No, I couldn't ask you to come get me like that you already did last time and I don't want you to miss any work because I'm pretty far out. I'll talk to her, don't worry, I don't need her to tell me to quit. I like working there with you guys."

 _"Where are you at, if it's not too far I can try and get you? I doubt she'd make you quit, Steve, she knows how much you love your job."_ Clint quipped.

Steve snorted,"You don't know how she got after what happened on Saturday and that third week of internship, she almost pulled me out then. I'm out at James's place, it's too far of a drive for you to be able to make it back in time for the owner to not notice."

_"Oh ho ho, spent the day with lover boy then? Alright, I won't push picking you up I don't need him on my ass before we've been properly introduced. Like I said, good luck with your mother. I gotta go now anyways, Darcy just showed up and she's just broken a martini glass. Hurry over Steve, I can't manage her by myself."_

"Good luck Barton, I'll be over as soon as I can, Bye." he said and then clicked the red button to hang up the call.

His gaze drifted back to Bucky's, and he gave a guilty smile as he sat up slightly. 

"I have to go to work," Steve said lovingly.

"This late?" Bucky inquired.

Steve shrugged and got off the couch and gathered his clothes up. He retrieved his backpack from the corner of the room where Bucky had carelessly deposited them when they first got to his house. He carefully pulled out his work uniform and flashed Bucky a small smile as he shoved his day time clothes into his bag. He carefully picked his clothes up and walked to the bathroom to clean himself up and get ready for work. 

Bucky on the other hand, had a growing suspicion about several things. How close were Steve and Clint? Was he the one that picked Steve up last time? Why hadn't Steve asked for a ride to work from Bucky? What kind of comic book shop was open this late and demanded him to work so late? And what kind of comic book shop had its employees dress in formal attire? His head was reeling, but he decided that he was just over reacting and letting his jealous and over protective side get the better of him. So he shucked off the feelings and got to his feet and walked to the bathroom. He leaned in the door way and watched Steve fix his hair expertly and into a hairstyle that fit his personality so much more than the one he wore to school did. Bucky smiled softly and crossed his arms and leaned his head against the door frame. 

Steve seemed to notice him after a while and then smiled at him as he began to put all of his things away. When he was done, he turned to face Bucky and held his arms out stretched as a symbol of how do I look? Bucky grinned and walked into the bathroom and scooped Steve up into his arms and carried him out of the bathroom while Steve laughed jovially. 

"Wish you could stay with me all night." Bucky sighed as he plopped Steve down on the couch.

Steve kissed Bucky's forehead and brushed a few stray strands of hair from his face.

"Me too, but duty calls. If I don't get over there within the hour, Clint will have my ass." Steve said while rolling his eyes.

He pushed Bucky off of him, but let his touch linger for a few seconds before he went to sling his bag onto his shoulders. He had gathered his bag and smiled at Bucky and then started to head for the stairs.

"Hey, why don't I give you a lift?" Bucky offered purely out of generosity but also partly because of his curiosity.

Steve's smile faltered, but then he covered it up quickly before he thought that Bucky could notice. He gave a tight forced smile and then waved his hand in the air to dismiss the idea.

"No, you don't have to do that. I'll be fine, I'll just walk to the nearest bus station and then be on my way. I don't want to impose on you anymore than I already have." Steve said.

Bucky got to his feet and walked up to Steve and put his hands on Steve's waist. He bent down slowly to meet Steve's gaze and then he sweetly said,"It's not a bother at all, I can take you there."

Steve chewed his lip nervously and then gave a small smile and nodded. Bucky beamed at the consent and then bounded over to the couch to get dressed.

Meanwhile, Steve stood there absentmindedly watching Bucky get dressed while he thought about a way to get around Bucky finding out where he really worked.


End file.
